The Sun Sets in Asgard
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Aya, the Goddess of Protection has finally returned to Asgard after the disappearance of Odin. She was engaged to Thor and the two were set to married until Odin forced her to find and protect the Infinity Stones. Things go wrong once Hela is back and they get lost into an unknown planet with a Hulk and familiar face fighting beside them. Will Thor and Aya fall in love once again?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE: YOU MUST HAVE READ PRINCESS AND THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY, TO THE STARS AND MARIA STRANGE: SORCERESS SUPREME BEFORE READING THIS STORY, I SUGGEST YOU READ THEM IN ORDER NOT TO BE LOST.**

 **I also made a deal with my followers of My GOTG story that if this story reached 100 followers or favorites, I would answer a question about a spoiler that was in my To the Stars story, so of course follow and favorite!**

The wind was blowing, the air was fresh and the skies were blue. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun was out, shining on the golden buildings of Asgard.

A woman, alone with short brown hair and blue eyes was sunning herself on a cliff, her legs hanging on the edge while her sword was nearby. She was looking down at the beautiful place.. Her home.. What was suppose to be her kingdom.

Until she left her Fiancé at the aisle and he left the Kingdom to try to be with a woman from earth.

It stung when she found out that he had moved on, was with another woman and wanted a life with her.. The life that she always wanted with him.

She couldn't help but feel anger for the King.. Well former king of Asgard as he was the one that sent her away on the day of her wedding. Her start of being the Protector of the Infinity Stones.

It was because of her blasted abilities.. She was Psychic, could tell when something would happen in the future and used her abilities when searching for the Stones.. To see where they are and find a place to protect them. She also had the powers of any Sorceress, could use her powers to make illusions and quick spells. She used it a lot to generate spells into her trusty sword when teleporting or fighting.

Aya looked as the sun was now setting in Asgard, she hissed in pain as sudden pain overcame her and she held on to her head as she whined. Her eyes closing tightly as she scrambled away from the edge and near her sword.

She saw it.. The end of Asgard.

Asgard was on fire, the sky was red.. The buildings were falling and huge red hands were smashing through the buildings, causing fire to engulf the buildings.. It was dark, the air was being filled with smoke.. It was a total nightmare.

Aya gasped as she opened her eyes, breathing heavily as she held on to her sword. She struggled to get up at first but made her way to the edge of the cliff and saw Loki.. Well dressed as Odin was laying on a sofa, eating grapes and enjoying a theater show with a crowd. Aya narrowed her eyes at that, Loki and Aya had a fling in the past but it was crushed when Aya was courted to Thor.. It broke the God of Mischief's heart but he moved on.. He had always had a soft side of her.

Aya looked over and saw a familiar figure flying across the rainbow bridge and her heart was pounding once she saw him.. It had been centuries since they last saw each other.. And he still made her feel the same way when they were younger..

Aya saw that Thor was making his way to the main part of the Kingdom.. Her eyes widen as she realized that Thor would notice Odin (Loki's) change of behavior and would catch on quickly that it wasn't his father. She knew he would be hurt and wonder where his father was.. She would do anything to help. Even if she wasn't a fan of Odin for sending her away, she would do anything for Thor.

She closed her eyes and quickly opened her hand, creating the illusion that she was a guard of Asgard. She touched her sword and it turned into a spear and she quickly used it to open a portal and stepped inside.

She knew where Odin was, she knew since Loki told her the day of Odin being kicked out.. She had to make it right by Thor for not going to him sooner and telling him what was happening but she also had unfinished business at Earth anyways.

She knew the previous Sorceress Supreme, The Ancient One, had died.. There was a new Sorceress Supreme, Maria Strange. She had the Time Stone safely hidden away that not even Aya could detect it with her spells so she needed to make sure the Stone was still safe.. And to also introduce herself to the New Sorceress Supreme since they would be both working together in keeping a Infinity Stone safe.

Aya quickly stepped out of a portal a few feet away from the crowd and saw Thor up close and she was in awe.. How much he's grown and how he's come so far from being the young man she had fallen in love with.

She was lost in thought until she heard Loki shouting once Thor held his head, waiting for Mjölnir to come back and hit Loki in the face. Aya still dressed as a guard pushed through the other guards and quickly held a hand up, making Mjolnir float still and Thor's eyes widen as Aya soon went back to her old self.

Author's Note:

Here we go! Another story!

This will be a good one but also a challenge since this is sorta a comedy and I'm used to writing dark stuff.

Aya was the former Fiancee of Thor and they were ready to get married until Odin sent her away to find and protect the Infinity Stones, leaving Thor to believe that she left because she didn't love him anymore.

Leave reviews and until the next time!


	2. The Stranges

"Aya" Thor breathed as Loki turned into his self as he quickly moved away "Oh thank heavens, she's here" He muttered as Thor was silent for a moment.

Aya looked over at Thor with such a soft expression. She released the hammer and let it drop on the ground "Hello Thor"

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in centuries!" Thor said wanting to go to her but he saw Loki trying to escape and he charged at him but Loki tried backing up and had fallen into the sofa "Woah woah!"

"Thor, leave him" Aya said as she watched Thor placing his hammer on Loki's chest and Thor scowled and looked over at her "Wait.. Did Loki know you've been back in Asgard?" He questioned and Aya was silent for a moment before nodding "Yes.. I've been around for a month" She whispered and Thor backed away with a hurt expression

"So you knew my father was gone?" He questioned and Aya went towards him "I knew.. But how could I just pop out of nowhere and go 'Hey Thor, I haven't seen you since our wedding day because you know.. I left you, but your brother sent your father to earth.. You know, that place where your current girlfriend is'" She snapped and Thor flinched once she mentioned Jane and out of nowhere Skurge pushed through the crowd

"I present to you Thor Od-"

"Enough" Loki said as he waved his hand as he quickly stood up from the chair once Thor was distracted and he looked over at Skurge "You had one job" He said as Aya shrugged at Loki "I told you to get a better gate keeper but you seem to not listen"

"Not a word from you" Loki said giving Aya a look and she raised her eyebrow "Excuse me? What did you say?" She said as Loki coughed "Um.. Nothing, you look extra beautiful today" He said and Thor gave both of them a look "Enough you two.. You guys are always on to something when we're all together.. So let me ask again.. Where is Odin?"

* * *

Aya shifted uncomfortably as she was frowning.. Standing next to Loki who was dressed in an all black tuxedo and Thor was in regular clothes. Aya chose to wear a beautiful white summer dress with a leather jacket. She noticed Thor was looking at her a lot and she sighed and turned to Thor

"You keep looking at me like I'm a ghost.. Spit it out" She whispered and Thor was silent for a moment before he spoke "I thought you hated me.. That's why you left"

Aya looked at Thor with sad eyes and shook her head "Ever since we were children.. I had these special abilities, like dreams of things that would happen.. Soon they became visions. Then I started having visions of these colorful stones, my parents went to your father. He summoned me and started to train me to find the infinity stones and protect them.. He said something bad was going to happen, death.. He knew if I could protect the stones then maybe that bad force would stay away.. But it meant for me to leave Asgard" She whispered and Thor nodded, he knew the story when he had a vision of himself and her when Wanda touched him.. He always thought the reason why she left was because she didn't love him..

"Our love was real.. I don't regret any moment of it" Aya began as Thor snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her "But my duty for the universe came first and those stones needed to be protected.. Still do. The last one I placed a spell on was three years ago when some Princess and her team saved Xander and there's a stone with The Sorceress Supreme but she died.. There's the new one I've been wanting to meet for some while but she seems to be a good Sorceress.. She put a cloaking spell on the stone that I can't even detect" She muttered and Loki rolled his eyes and groaned

"Ugh you two lovebirds are boring" He muttered as Thor looked at his brother and looked at Shady Acres which was being torn down "Great planning."

"How was I supposed to know? Can't see into the future. I'm not a witch." He muttered and Thor snorted "No? Then why do you dress like one?"

"The Grim Reaper called.. He wants his outfit back" Aya muttered while looking at Loki "You look better as a Warlock" She said as Loki smiled brightly "Thank you"

"I can't believe you're alive. I saw you die. I mourned you, I cried for you.." Thor said as Loki looked shocked as he looked down "I'm honored."

"See Loki.. I told you that he would miss you" Aya said as Loki snorted "I don't need an 'I told you so' right now"

"Ask him.." They heard two girls' voices as they came up to Thor, looking nervous and Aya gave Thor a look and he shrugged

"Hi. Would you mind taking a picture with us?" One girl asked as Thor smiled softly but looked at Loki "Sure. Start figuring out where he is." He said as Aya quickly moved away from Thor as the two girls looked like they wanted to push Aya away and she looked at Thor in amusement as he smiled brightly with a peace sign at the camera "Oh, my God. Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you.. But that girl next to you is cute.. I hope you ask her out" One girl said as both of them rushed off and Aya and Thor were both blushing until Thor coughed when Aya questioned him

"So she dumped you huh?"

"She didn't dump me, you know. I dumped her. It was a mutual dumping." Thor spoke as all of sudden they saw a portal forming under Loki and the God of Mischief looked very confused

"What's happening?" Aya asked as Thor looked over at Loki "What are you doing?!"

"This isn't me!" Loki said as suddenly the portal opened and Loki yelped as he had fallen in and it closed.. Leaving a tiny note

"Is he dead?" Aya whispered as Thor started poking the note with his umbrella "Loki.."

"Can we leave..? I think Loki just turned into a note" Aya muttered and Thor gave her a look "You're not leaving just yet.. We need to talk" He said as Aya frowned, thinking of what Thor would wanna talk about. Thor picked up the note and Aya peered over his shoulder

"It's an address" Aya noted as Thor nodded "Better start walking"

"First.. Can we get a hotdog?" Aya asked and Thor looked at her and Aya shrugged "What..? I never had food from this planet before"

* * *

They were soon in front of 177A Bleecker St. Aya knew this building was familiar.. She just never came here before. The Ancient One had told her once about this place.. She saw a Taxi was rushing towards him and she quickly grabbed Thor's hand and they ran towards the side walk

Thor looked down at their hands that were intertwined and Aya blushed as she released his hand "Sorry.. I didn't want a car to hit you" She said as Thor nodded "Wow.. I mean, we haven't held hands in about 500 years but.. I missed it" Thor admitted and Aya smiled softly "Yeah.. It's been a while"

Thor went towards the door and Aya felt the aura around the building.. It was strong, but warm.

Thor went to bang on the door but suddenly they appeared inside. They were in a collection room with so many items.. Aya looked around as her head started pounding and she whined, grabbing her head and Thor quickly went towards her "Aya.. What's wrong?"

"There's a stone around" She whispered as her head wouldn't stop pounding and Thor had let her lean on him "How can I make this stop..?"

"Allow me to help" A voice said and soon a hand was on Aya's shoulder and the pain started to ease and Thor looked over to see a woman with short blond hair, helping Aya with her pain.

Aya gasped out a breath and soon she wasn't in pain no more and the woman smiled softly as her cloak on her started rubbing on her

"I had a feeling that you were coming.. The Ancient One spoke about you, taught me a spell that would ease horrible headaches. Guess she taught me for you" She spoke as they heard another voice

"Thor Odinson and Aya" They looked around until they saw a man floating in the air, his cloak was making him float. He floated towards them and landed gracefully. Suddenly they felt a gush of wind and they turned to see that the woman disappeared

"God of Thunder.. The Goddess of Protection" They heard the woman's voice as she suddenly appeared next to the guy, the man's arm automatically wrapping around her waist

"You can put down the umbrella" Stephen said as he saw Thor standing in front of Aya, ready to attack. the woman next to him smiling softly as she nudged the man "Calm down.. He's protective of her, like how you are of me"

"You're my wife.. Also the Sorceress Supreme. Someone needs to make sure you're alive and eating by the end of the day"

"Trust me.. I have Wong sneaking in snacks while I'm training the recruits, the one day I let him train them.. Is the day these two show up" The woman chuckled and she saw Thor had placed his umbrella down and her eyes shined as she looked at her husband

"Behave with him, He needs something. I need to speak with Aya" She muttered as suddenly her cloak flew at Aya and teleported her while Maria opened a portal with her sling ring and she walked through

"What is she gonna do with her?!" Thor asked as the man raised a hand "Maria won't hurt her.. Just wants to speak.. But my name is Stephen Strange and I have a couple of questions"

* * *

Aya suddenly felt a gust of wind and they looked around to a familiar area.. A huge area where a certain eye stood. Aya suddenly appeared out of the portal and she went towards Aya

"I haven't introduced myself, My name is Maria Strange.. I'm the current Sorceress Supreme" She said as Aya rubbed her head a bit as she looked at the woman in front of her

"I heard about the Ancient One's death.. She was a good person, her methods weren't always the best. But she did everything she could to protect this world and the galaxy.. She will be missed" Aya bowed her head and Maria smiled softly "Thank you.. It's been a journey.. Still learning about being a good sorceress but also being the Supreme at the same time.. I'm just glad I have Stephen with me"

"He seems like a nice man.. Likes playing pranks on Thor I see" Aya said and Maria smirked "How do you know?"

"I'm psychic.. I knew something was coming"

"My husband can be a bit.. difficult at times but he means well in the end" Maria explained as the two went towards the eye and with a movement, Aya opened the eye and Maria looked on, impressed.

"I always keep the eye with me, usually Stephen takes it as well when I'm training all day with our students." Maria explained and Aya nodded "You've put a good cloaking spell on it.. I couldn't detect it. I was getting worried that something happened"

Maria looked at the infinity stone inside "I thought it would be a good idea to put a spell on it.. I know the news of the Ancient One's death would spread through the Galaxy so I decided to take the extra step and ask my friend Wong to help me perform this spell correctly"

"Good point" Aya said as she looked at the stone and then Maria "I usually have some sort of tracking on the stones as well.. I use it with my trusty sword here.." Aya said as she took out.. Some lipstick. Maria gave her a look and the two laughed.

"I usually put some sort of tracking spell on the stones.. If something in wrong, I get alerted with some sort of vision. Since we will be working closely together to protect a stone and you have good intentions.. I've never told anyone the locations of the other stones but I wish to tell you"

"Why me?" Maria asked, shocked that the Goddess of Protection had trusted her with such an important secret and Aya shrugged "If something happens to me, I need someone to know where the stones are and to at least protect them"

"I'm all ears.." Maria whispered and Aya nodded "There's the Power Stone.. It gives the user the ability to have ultimate power and is unstoppable.. It's probably the most powerful stone. It's currently at a planet called Xander. This Princess and her team managed to get the stone there"

"The Mind Stone is in currently living in a living person.. Well, he's not actually a person. Thor calls him the Vision. He's currently in hiding after something broke out with the Avengers.. But I've been keeping a close eye on him.. If he's dead, we're in trouble because anyone can take that stone.. It can control anyone's mind.. Not even I could break from it" She explained and Maria nodded and she looked at the Time Stone "Then we have this stone.." Maria said and Aya nodded

"The Reality Stone bends reality.. change a lot of things.. It's currently at the biggest collection area in the universe.. Guarded by the Collector, I don't trust him as much with the stone but Odin thought it was safe.."

"The Space Stone is currently at Asgard.. We only wanted one Stone at Asgard.. Two would be dangerous" Aya explained as she walked back and forth "It can be used to travel through space if used correctly and bend space itself"

"There's one last Stone.. The Soul Stone" Aya whispered as Maria looked at her confused "I know Wong mentioned a Soul Stone, but I thought it was a myth" She said and Aya shook her head "It's 100 percent real.. I sadly can't tell you where that one is.. Next to the Power Stone.. It's the most dangerous" She said and Maria nodded, understanding.

"There's something The Ancient One said before she died" Maria began and Aya looked up from the Time Stone "Was it bad?"

"I believe so.. She left me with this prophecy.." Maria said and Aya straighten up as Maria spoke it

"The stars are dying.. Blood flowing through the galaxy, screams could be heard throughout the universe. The stones will cause Death to rise and the Three must come together to prevent Death from being courted and the universe from being destroyed"

"The Three..?" Aya asked as she thought about what she heard it and both women stood there for a moment to think about it

"I think.. We're Two of the Three" Maria started as she tapped her foot "We both know about the stones and we both want to protect them.. Our problem is.. Where is the final person?"

"It's going to be hard to find this person.. As it could literally be anyone in this universe" Aya said and Maria sighed "I've been keeping a list and Stephen has been helping me.. About anyone who could know about the stones and may want to protect them"

"Who do we have on this list?"

"Tony Stark.. Vision, Wanda from the Avengers.. That Princess could possibly be someone of interest since she helped contain the Power Stone in Xander" Maria said and Aya straighten up a bit as she felt another portal opened

"I think Stephen may have found Odin" Maria opened and she suddenly snapped her fingers and they were a couple of feet away from Stephen and Thor

"I'll keep my eyes open for that Princess.. But last time I heard, she died in a ship crash.. Left her Fiancée and her team behind.. I heard the Fiancée was heart-broken" Aya said and Maria's eyes had sadden "I would hate to lose my husband.. I think my heart would die with him"

"I know..." Aya whispered as she looked over at Thor "I still feel the same way as I did almost 500 years ago" Aya said and Maria placed a hand on Aya's shoulder

"I had lost a baby with my husband.. It almost tore our marriage apart until he saved it.. And I'm very glad I left New York to be with him.. To learn all of this. I think you and Thor just need to speak.. Leave everything in the open and see where it goes from there"

"He promised all those years ago he wouldn't stop loving me and never give up.. I think he did when I left him"

"I see the way he looks at you.. It's the same look I see Stephen giving me every day" Maria said with a small smile and Aya smiled at that "You and Stephen are quite the opposite in the end of the day."

"He's always there for me.. I told him if anything ever happened to me, if I died.. He would be the next Supreme.. He keeps telling me I won't die but it eases my mind to know that our people.. Our world would be protected by him"

"I think you're doing the right thing" Aya said as Maria chuckled "Come.. I think Thor is waiting on you, you do have a King to look for"

They walked towards Stephen and Thor, Maria wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and he wrapped his arms around her neck

"Did you treat our guest well?"

"...Yes"

"No he didn't" Thor said and Maria looked at her husband "Stephen.. This poor man is missing his father.. Cut him some slack and give him back his brother"

"Oh.. Right" Stephen said as he used his Sling Ring and opened a portal.. Where they heard Loki screaming and suddenly he had fallen out of the portal and to the ground

"Thank you" Aya said as Loki huffed out "I have been falling.. for 30 minutes!"

"Tragic.." Maria whispered as Aya laughed and Stephen and Thor shook hands "I believe you could handle him from here" Stephen said and Thor nodded "Thank you two.." Thor said and Maria smiled "It's not everyday a God or Goddess comes here.. Best day off ever" Maria chuckled and Loki got off and dusted himself off, ignoring Maria's words as he looked at Loki

"Handle Me?! Who the hell are you two?" Loki said as smirked.. Happy that he could now fight someone.. Of course being the God of Mischief

"You two think you're some sort of Sorcerers?" Loki said and Maria scowled at him "The Term for him is Master of the Mystic Arts and I'm the Sorceress Supreme. So yes.. We are sorcerers.."

"Loki" Aya and Thor warned as Loki took out his knifes as he began to run towards the couple "Don't think for one minute you second rate am-" Loki said as Stephen looked unamused that his wife was being threaten

"Alright.. Bye-Bye!" Stephen said moving the portal towards the three and Maria waved "Bye Thor and Aya! Nice meeting you! Loki.. Go away you wanna-be witch"

 **Author's Note**

 **So I finally updated!**

That new IW trailer was amazingggggg What are your thoughts on it?

I love writing Aya because she's so not amused with Loki's ways and is sorta scared talking to Thor about the past.

So yes, Aya knows about the location of the Soul Stone but she won't tell anyone.. Will it come back to bite her once IW starts?

How did you like Maria and Aya's interaction? I thought they would click rght away and they will work perfectly well together once Iw starts.

A lot of Princess and Guardians feels over there, it hurt my heart to write the ship crash part and how Peter was heart-broken.. But we will see how's he been doing with his new girlfriend (Spoilers if you didn't read the second guardians story but Peter forgot about Anthea)

But leave reviews! The Next chapter we finally get Thor questioning why Odin sent Aya away, some words between Aya and Odin (mostly a sorry from him) and Hela appears and they go through a certain portal and a certain woman saves Thor ;) I will say that Aya doesn't appear the same time as Thor but won't be with Loki, she will appear at least a week before Thor comes

An idea that was given for me by a reader (I forgot whose name it is, but please tell me if you're the person) that Loki will have a special relationship with a certain Inhuman princess (I changed it around a bit) so expect flirting from the two (keep in mind that Anthea doesn't remember Peter in this story otherwise she wouldn't be flirting with Loki) so please don't kill me, it's part of the story and we know that Anthea's heart belongs to Peter, always.


	3. Anthea

The portal brought them to Norway.

Aya looked forward and saw Odin, in earth clothing standing near the edge. Thor looked over at her and saw her expression falling upon seeing his father. Loki stood there for a couple of moments and looked over at Aya.

"My sons.. My daughter-in-law I've been waiting for you." Odin said as Thor made his way towards Odin. Aya and Loki stood there for a couple of moments before following Thor. Loki looked over at Aya who frowned. Thor looked back at Aya and all he wanted to do was get up and just stand by her.. He was mad at his father for sending off Aya, but he needed his father to come back

"We've come to take you home." Thor said as all three sat on rocks with Odin.. The older man sighed and looked at Aya with such sad eyes before looking at his sons

"Home, yes. Your mother, she calls me... Even your parents, no matter who horrible I've treated you Aya, Do you hear it?"

"Loki, lift your spell" Thor said looking at Loki, changing the subject when he saw Aya flinching at the mention of her parents

"Took me quite a while to break free from your spell. Frigga would have been proud. Come and sit with me. I don't have much time." Odin said and the three gods stood there for a moment before Thor and Aya sat at one side while Loki sitting at the other side. Odin looked over at Aya with such sad eyes

"I'm sorry after the way I treated you Aya.. I loved you like a daughter to me and what I did.. Was horrible"

"Then why..? Why did you make her leave on the day of our wedding? Why did you threaten to kill Loki if she didn't leave?"

"Because I know she would leave.. I knew she treasured Loki in her life as she did with you.. I needed her to leave because there's a greater danger and now then I'm dying.. That danger will unleash itself and will destroy the universe. I needed her to find and protect those stones and right now.. She's going to need her allies more than ever. I thought.. I thought you moved on with that Jane.. You were ready to stay at earth for her" Odin said as Thor saw Aya look away with a pained expression, clearly she didn't know about him wanting to move to earth to be with Jane.

"I failed you. It is upon us. Ragnarok." Odin said looking up and Thor shook his head slowly "No, I've stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Surtur." He said as Aya nodded "Everything is fine now.. Thor will make sure Asgard is safe"

"No. It has already begun. She's coming. My life was all that held her back. But my time has come. I cannot keep her away any longer." Odin whispered and Loki noticed that Aya looked over at Odin with wide eyes "No.. She can't come back.."

"Father, who are you talking about?"

"Goddess of Death. Hela. My firstborn. Your sister." He whispered and Aya looked over at him "You said that you were able to put that spell.. You taught me on how to do it for crying out loud" Aya said and Thor looked over at Aya.. She knew that he had a sister?

"Her violent appetites grew beyond my control. I couldn't stop her, so I imprisoned her. Locked her away. She draws her strength from Asgard, and once she gets there, her powers will be limitless."

"Whatever she is, we ...we can stop her together. We can face her together. " Thor said looking at his father, Loki and Aya. Odin shook his head

"No, we won't. I'm on a different path now. This you must face alone. I love you, my sons. Look at that." Odin whispered looking at the beautiful sky ahead on them, Aya looking over at Odin as he whispered "Remember this place. Home." He said before Thor's eyes widen as he saw Odin started glowing golden before fading.. The golden aura floating into the sky. Aya bowed her head in respect while Thor turned to Loki

"Brother.. This was your doing" He said with such anger in his voice and Aya stood in front of Loki "Thor.. calm down"

"You knew my sister existed and you never bothered to tell me?!" Thor asked, betrayed that his former fiancée knew about his long lost sister and Aya narrowed her eyes "And you never bothered to tell me how serious your relationship with Jane Foster was? You were ready to leave Asgard to be with her?" She said and Thor flinched and soon all three saw the clouds were graying and the wind was getting stronger. Aya, Thor and Loki went back to their Asgard gear and Thor went close to Aya as suddenly a portal opened

"Brace yourself boys" Aya whispered and suddenly a woman with jet-black hair with dark blue eyes and a green outfit stepped out and was smirking. Thor noticed how tense Aya was, it must have been the stories that Odin told her

"So he's gone. That's a shame. I would've liked to have seen that." Hela sighed sadly as the portal closed and looked over at the brothers and Aya.

"You must be Hela. I'm Thor, son of Odin." Thor spoke calmly and his older sister looked at him in disapproval "Really? You don't look like him."

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement." Loki said as Hela looked at her other young brother in disgust "You sound like him. Kneel" She said

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked, shocked that for once.. Someone was telling him to kneel. He was the one demanding people to kneel

"Are you deaf?" Aya whispered and Loki gave her a look "Not now." He said as Hela looked at all three of them with a wicked smile

"Kneel. Before your queen." She said and Thor shook his head "I don't think so." he said as he threw Mjolnir at Hela.. But all three pair of eyes widen as Hela caught the hammer.. Thor was confused.. No one could hold his hammer besides Aya.. That was because she used magic

"It's not possible" Thor heard Aya say as she now knew how dangerous Hela could be. Loki also stood in front of Aya to protect her if anything.

"Darling.. Anything is possible" Hela said as she suddenly broke Mjolnir and Thor looked towards his broken hammer with fear in his eyes and Loki shouted "Bring us back!"

"Loki NO!" Aya said as suddenly they were beamed back and it was Thor and Aya who were flying towards Asgard, fast as they could with Loki behind.

Aya took out her sword once she saw Hela was flying towards them and Loki looked down to see Hela was behind and he took out his knife and threw it at her but she dodged and generated a sword from her hand and threw it at Loki, causing him to be thrown out of the portal

"Loki!" Aya shouted and Hela quickly flew towards Thor but Aya pushed him up more as she swung her sword at Hela and it slashed the goddess's side but Hela hissed in pain and she quickly punched Aya in the face before generating a sword and stabbing Aya, causing Thor to shout for her name as Hela threw her out as well.

* * *

Aya groaned as she woke up slowly, she felt people tending to her wounds and she sat up. A couple of women were unwrapping her bandages and the women looked shocked that she was awake

"What's happening?!" Aya said as the women got scared and ran off. Aya stood up and saw she was only wearing a tank top. She looked around and saw she was in a room.. It was a moss green. She made her way to the bed and saw there were multiple necklaces.. A dark navy blue coat laying at the side of the bed.

She heard footsteps and she quickly laid back down and pretended she was still passed out and she heard a female voice

"She's still passed out, I was hoping the nurses had done a better job" The woman sighed and Aya wanted to scowl as she heard a familiar voice

"I must thank you.. For asking the Grandmaster to release her in my care" Loki said and the woman chuckled "It's not everyday that we get new people.. Handsome ones at that fact" The woman said and Aya could tell Loki was smirking

"Oh really? It's not every day you wake up in a disgusting garbage pile and your savior is a beautiful woman." Loki said and it sounded like the two had sat down nearby

"So you had no memory of your life before you got here?"

"No.. Not at all" The woman laughed and she sighed "All I know is that I've been having these weird dreams for the past three years.. Dreams of voices of people who feel like family.. Dancing with a man but I just can't remember his face.. But all I feel is warmth and happiness" She said and Loki sounded disappointed "Oh.."

"I don't think this man exists.. Otherwise it would be too good to be true." She said and Loki said "Who knows.. Maybe your dream man is in front of you?" He said

"I'm starting to believe that right now" The woman laughed and Loki chuckled "Tell me your name.. You haven't told me your name yet and I've been here for over a week"

"That I can't tell you.. Not yet, I want it to be a surprise" The woman said with a mischief tone and Loki chuckled "Fine.. Answer me this, why is the Grandmaster treating you well?"

"He found me when I was lost.. Something told me to leave but I couldn't.. I didn't want to. He claims that I'm like a daughter that he never had or wanted. He makes sure my friend and I are treated well after a long day"

"Your friend?"

"Yeah.. My friend and I fight together, he's very big and protective. He's a total softie when you get to know him but he speaks like a baby at times. I love him to death and if he probably saw you right now.. He would probably throw you around" She and sounded like Loki shuddered at a horrible memory he just had

"Hopefully I don't encounter him then" Loki spoke and the woman laughed "He's a great guy"

"I wanted to ask you a question.." Loki whispered and the woman was quiet "Go on.."

"I know we've known each other for a week.. But I feel like we have a special connection" Loki said and the woman sounded like she was moving closer to Loki "Mhm"

"I was wondering if I could take you out.. Well if you know a nice place in this garbage planet" He said and she sounded excited "Of course! I know a nice little bar, underground.. We can get a couple of drinks.. Oh wait, you're a god.. You can't get drunk that easily"

"If my home world wasn't going to be destroyed right now.. I would take you to Asgard" He whispered and she was probably smiling "I would love that.. Asgard sounds beautiful from what you told me, and your mother.. She sounded lovely"

"I was also wondering.." He said and she was silent "May I kiss you?"

Aya had to open her eyes and shot up and she quickly looked over at Loki and a woman with blue eyes and ginger hair.. Now shorter and up to her shoulders both leaning in until they saw Aya waking up

"Well.. I was wrong.. The nurses did a good job"

Author's Note:

Woah so Anthea is back!

She has a new look, instead of her long ginger hair, it's now up to her shoulders and wavy now.

So what do you think of Loki and Anthea's budding romance? xD

I'm thinking of doing a five part series on Anthea after this story, it will either be a prequel to how she became a Champion or after. Something to explain what happened to her between the events of GOTG and Thor 3

Leave reviews! I love to hear everyone's thoughts and I know a lot of you are happy for Anthea appearing now!

I do look at reviews and take them all seriously and next time I'll respond to reviews on author's notes if any of you have questions.

Also we have our deal if this story has 100 followers or favorites that I will say if Peter and Anthea will regain their memories of each other.

Also I'm excited to write Hulk and Anthea, I already know they have such a great bond and it will even be better with Bruce since he will be confused and scared once he won't be Hulk and Anthea will be protective sister mode

I can say that if Steve and Anthea meet, they will also have a close bond.. Probably one that would get Peter jealous and also Riley (My Steve OC) as well

IW is soon coming! I already have some plans with the Three and my other OCs, so far I have a couple of things in mind and it will be great!

Next Chapter:

Thor arrives and sees Aya is safe.. and stops Loki again from kissing his crush?!  
Aya and Thor speak about Jane  
Aya meets Val


	4. Find Your Love

It took a week for Thor to finally get to Sakaar.

Aya was strolling through the halls, behind Loki and his new lady friend. For the past week, Loki would slip away from their room at night time and she would look outside of the huge window to see him and his lady friend strolling into the night, her arms around his as he would look down at her, smiling and listening to what she was saying.

Aya was happy that Loki found someone that he liked so much. Loki and Aya had a history together when they were teenagers but it was short lived when she was engaged to Thor but there was always their longing glares and small smiles. But when she left, both were able to move on.

Loki would pout from time to time when he tried getting his lady friend to say her name but she was smart enough. It seemed like she didn't have any powers but from time to time Aya would see her eyes glowing golden for some strange reason.. Maybe she was a sorceress?

Loki leaned down once his lady friend tugged him down to tell him something and he chuckled as she squeezed his arm and smiled proudly at her. Aya sighed and called ahead

"I feel like I'm ruining the moment here.. I will be shocked if you guys remembered if I was here but where are we going?" She said and the ginger woman looked behind her and smiled at Aya "We're going to exclusive club that the Grandmaster has. He usually likes to do this before his Contest of Champions battles and sees his Champions beat up some sorry losers" She said as Aya frowned

"Champions?"

"We have two Champions, the Grandmaster tried getting the two to fight against each other but they simply refused.. His male champion looked at the female one and just.. Stood down." The ginger hair woman said in deep thought as she had a small smile "Later she found out that the he had a woman who he cared about deeply.. Who had the same hair color and eyes and he became protective " She said and Loki looked down

"There's gonna be a battle soon?" He asked and the woman nodded "Usually every week there's a battle."

Aya listened to the two speaking and suddenly a woman exited the main room where she heard the Grandmaster usually stays and it looked like the woman was smirking. Loki's friend stopped and squealed, the other woman turned around and she gasped loudly as they both ran to each other and both were giving bone crushing hugs

"Val! It's been forever since I last saw you"

"It has been a while, how have you been?"

"You know.. Grandmaster has me doing a couple of things here and there. We have guests here" She turned to Aya and Loki

"Val, this is Loki and Aya" She said as the woman named Val looked at the two gods with a frown on her face.. Aya was wondering why she had the frown.. Was she remembering something?

"You're very familiar.." Aya stuck out her hand and Valkyrie had forced a smile and took her hand "I don't believe we've met.. But it's nice to meet you"

Valkyrie saw how close Loki and her friend were close to each other and she narrowed her eyes and looked at Loki "Oi, I want you ten feet away from her" She barked and Loki jumped back a bit and the ginger hair woman laughed and shook her head "Val.. I know you're protective but you don't have to scare off all the men" She said as hugged the Goddess and Valkyrie laughed "Oh that's not me.. That's the big guy's job"

"The big guy?" Aya asked and Valkyrie nodded "The big guy is very protective of my dear friend here.. He won't be afraid to smash someone against the floor" She said turning to Loki who coughed

Loki's lady friend coughed and she looked at the two goddesses and Loki "I think I'm going to introduce Loki to the Grandmaster's club.. Why don't you show Aya around a bit Val? Okay bye!" She said grabbing Loki's hand and dragging her with him.

Valkyrie looked over at Aya and she looked at her for a long moment "We all thought you were gone.." She said and Aya frowned "So we did encounter each other before.."

"I'm a Valkyrie, and I know you're Aya.. The Goddess of Protection" Valkyrie said looking at Aya who had wide eyes "I thought the Valkyries were dead!"

"Not all of them.. I'm the only one" She said as she grabbed a bottle out of her pocket and started chugging it and she looked at Aya "What brings you here on this planet?"

"I'm looking for someone.. I lost him while we were teleporting"

"Thor..? He's here on this planet" Valkyrie said taking another chug of her drink and Aya stopped her "Wait.. He's here?!"

"Yup.. I found him today and he's currently with the Grandmaster as we speak" Valkyrie said and Aya's eyes widen "Take me to him!"

"No! I just left him.. I don't feel like seeing him again, he's annoying" Val snorted and Aya raised her eyebrow "He's your king"

"Not anymore.. I don't believe in the throne and Asgard.. I'm a free person" Valkyrie said and Aya snorted "Wow.. I thought you would have better morals but I was wrong"

"Why should you care anyways Princess? Odin kicked you out of Asgard when you were suppose to marry that Prince.. Why do you still care about that place when all it did was give you heartbreak and pain? I would expect Thor to move on and bring whoever the hell he loves back to Asgard."

It stung to Aya because she heard everything.. When Thor brought Jane to Asgard.. All the places he took her, it was a lot of favorite places that she liked going to.

Valkyrie saw that Aya was silent and she sighed "So it did happen?"

"Yeah.. He had fallen in love with a woman from earth" Aya said softly and the other warrior was silent "That's rough"

"The worst part was.. When his mother died.. I attended the funeral, I made sure I was on a high ground so he wouldn't spot me. I saw them and all I felt was pain, that she was the woman that he was going to marry and have children with while I would be alone for the rest of my days, to hear that he was actually going to stay in earth and be with her.. It crushed me"

"That's rough" Valkyrie said as she handed Aya the bottle "I think you need this bottle more than me" She said and Aya looked at the drink for a moment before drinking it and Valkyrie smiled a bit "I believe that Grandmaster was taking him to the club that my friend was mentioning earlier.. You'll find him" She said and Aya smiled "Thank you Val.."

"Maybe you should talk to him, and possibly throw that bottle at his face.. Or both" Valkyrie laughed and Aya grinned "Hopefully I'll see you around?"

"Will do"

* * *

Aya stormed into the Grandmaster's club and saw Loki and his friend sitting close to each other, they were speaking over the loud music and Loki was smiling widely and Aya saw that Loki was about to lean in and kiss her for the second try until...

"Loki?! Loki!" Thor's voice called and Aya turned to see Thor was basically stuck in a moving chair with the Grandmaster was busy DJing

The Grandmaster was a strange man.. He seemed to be flirting with Loki whenever the ginger hair woman wasn't around but Aya didn't have a horrible experience with the Elder yet.. He was just so.. Sassy.

"One Two Three Four!" The Grandmaster said as he was playing some music and Loki groaned loudly once he heard his brother calling his name and Loki's friend leaned back "I think you have company, I'll let you get to him"

"I don't know that man, he's crazy" Loki began and Thor kept calling his name until he saw Aya "Thank heavens! If Loki can't save me, I still got you Aya" He whispered and Loki excused himself and quickly made his way towards his brother, Aya following behind.

"Shh!" Loki said as him and Aya got closer to the God of Thunder

 **"** What?" Thor whispered

 **"** You're alive?" Loki whispered and Aya narrowed her eyes "Well he wouldn't be here if he wasn't" Aya whispered and Loki glared at her

 **"** Yes, of course I'm alive." Thor whispered

"What are you doing here?" Loki whispered as he saw the ginger hair woman going towards the Grandmaster and spoke with him

 **"** What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm stuck in this stupid chair. Where's your chair?" He said looking at Aya and Loki and Aya shrugged

"We didn't get a chair."

"Get me out of this one." Thor whispered and Loki shook his head "I can't."

 **"** Get me out." Thor demanded and Loki shook his head "I can't!"

"What? Aya get me out of here" He said turning to his ex Fiancée who looked at him as if he was crazy "I can't get you out now! My sword is back at the room and it will literally be us three against a planet"

"I've made friends with this man. He's called the Grandmaster." Loki tried reasoning but Thor scowled

"Oh, he's crazy!"

"I've gained his favor. The Bifrost brought me out here weeks ago.. I was saved by that beautiful woman over there" He said looking over at the ginger woman and Thor looked over

"Weeks ago? She's very pretty, If I wasn't formerly engaged to a beautiful woman.. I would be going after her, and I would win" He said turning to Loki who scowled and Aya hit Thor in the chest "She is very pretty, but Loki has dibs on her so you can crush on her, just from afar" Aya said and Thor nodded "Deal" he turned to Loki

"I just got here." Thor whispered and Aya saw that the Grandmaster and the ginger woman were silent and she heard another whisper

 **"** What are you whispering about?" The Grandmaster said and the woman grinned "I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty Lord of Thunder, but another Lord came before you" She said turning to Loki who grinned widely

 **"** Whoa!" Thor jumped back, shocked that they heard everything

"Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I'd be, like, millions of years old. But here on Sakaar... " The Grandmaster turned and winked at Loki who coughed "In any case, you know this, uh... this, uh... You call yourself Lord of Thunder?" He said turning to Loki and Aya

 **"** God of Thunder. Tell him." He said looking at Aya and Loki and it was his brother who spoke

"I've never met this man in my life." Loki said at the same time as Aya said "Of course I know him"

"He's my brother. She's my ex-fiancée" He said and Loki coughed

"Adopted." Loki spoke and the Grandmaster grinned "Oh I'm sorry for you my dear Aya, must having to deal with him" He said and Aya knew that the Grandmaster was just adding fume to the fire "Is he any kind of a fighter?"

"You take this thing out of my neck and I'll show you." Thor said glaring at the Grandmaster and the elder laughed and looked at the woman with ginger hair who had an amusing look on her face

"Now, listen to that. He's threatening me. Hey, Sparkles, here's the deal. If you wanna get back to Ass- uh place, Assberg..."

"Asgard." Thor and Aya corrected him and they both looked at each other and smiled a bit

"Any contender who defeats my champions, their freedom they shall win."

"Fine. Then point me in the direction of whoever's asses I have to kick!" Thor demanded and Aya heard a chuckle from the ginger hair woman and the Grandmaster turned to look at her with the same grin and he turned to hug her "I know you'll be busy, but I'll see you later" He said and she grinned and she went towards Loki "I'll see you later I guess" She said and she turned to Aya and winked at her before walking out

"That's what I call, contender. Direction would be... would be this way, Lord." The Grandmaster said turning on his control to move Thor to another place

"Whoa! Loki! Aya!" Thor called and Aya went to follow and Loki grabbed her arm "Not now.. The Grandmaster will suspect that we're loyal to Thor alone.. We gotta wait a while"

"Fine.." Aya grumbled

* * *

"Odin, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice, for those that have died.."

"...the glorious death." Thor, Aya and Loki finished the prayer and Thor turned to see that Loki and Aya were standing behind him and Aya sat down while Loki stood

"Hurts, doesn't it? Being lied to. Being told you're one thing and then learning it's all a fiction." He said as Thor threw a rock at Loki, who turned out to just be a projection and he raised and eyebrow and looked at Aya

"I'm real, you can throw a rock at me to prove it" She said and Thor smiled softly at her, glad that she didn't use projection to see him

"You didn't think I'd really come and see you, did you? This place is disgusting." Thor threw another rock at him anyways and Aya sighed

"Does this mean you don't want my help? Look, I couldn't jeopardize my position with the Grandmaster. It took me time to win his trust.. Then I had fallen for that beautiful ginger hair woman who won't even give me her name for crying out loud so but it helped me gain his trust more.. He's a lunatic, but he can be amenable. What I'm telling you is, you could join me at the Grandmaster's side." Loki said as Thor threw another rock

"Throwing a rock at him won't do anything Thor" Aya commented but Thor ignored her

"Perhaps, in time, an accident befalls the Grandmaster, and then..." _Loki said pointing to himself, Aya and Thor and the God of Thunder just threw another rock_

"You're not seriously thinking of going back, are you? Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than all three of us. She's stronger than you. You don't stand a chance. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" Loki said as Thor was silent for a moment and looked down, Loki sighed

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to go it alone. Like I've always done. Would you say something? Say something!" He pleaded to his brother and Thor looked at his brother with a stoned expression

"What would you like me to say? You faked your own death, you stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on Earth to die, releasing the Goddess of Death. Have I said enough or would you like me to go back further than the past two days?" Thor said and Aya narrowed her eyes

"Cut him some slack.. At least he wanted the throne"

"You didn't even bother to contact me for over 500 years until you found out I knew about the Infinity Stones, you never wrote or told me why you left.. You just left me thinking for those many years that I did something wrong" Thor said looking at Aya looked at him as if he was crazy

"And if I had come back, Odin would have killed the two of you.. I couldn't do anything but hear from the universe that the God of Thunder had fallen in love with some woman from earth?" Aya snapped and Thor was silent for a moment

"Don't drag Jane into this, she didn't know about you" Thor said and Aya could tell that Loki left because it was getting intense now and she crossed her arms

"So when were you going to tell me that you were planning on settling down with her before you two broke up?" Aya asked and Thor narrowed his eyes

"Why is it your business that I had fallen in love with someone else?" Thor asked and Aya flinched at his words but she didn't back down

"Because you have no idea how many looks I had gotten.. Pity Looks, that my ex-fiancée.. The one that I was set to marry and spend the rest of my life with had found someone else.. While I didn't, I had never fallen in love with anyone else after you.. Why would I when I had you?" She spoke and Thor's eyes soften at her words

"You mean that?"

"I was at Frigga's funeral Thor.. It killed me as much as it killed you that she was gone.. I wanted to just go up to you and hug you.. Talk to you but I couldn't because of _her"_

Thor was silent for a moment until Aya spoke "You really loved her huh?" She asked and it took a couple of moments before he nodded "I did.. I was ready to settle down in earth and everything until.." He said and she was quiet this time

"I told her about you.. I had to be honest with her, I told her our whole history and how much I missed you" Thor admitted and he saw the shocked expression "And she put me in a spot.. She asked what would have happened if I had to choose between you and her"

"And?" Aya whispered and Thor spoke "I gave her my answer and we broke up.. Then I knew you were protecting those stones so I went to find them.. To hopefully find you too" He whispered and she got up and moved closer to him

"But I never found you, I couldn't find those stones.. So I went back to Asgard and you were back too" He said and she grabbed her hands and squeezed them

"I wish things were different, that I never had to leave.. Everything would have been better" She whispered and he nodded in agreement "Yeah.. I wish so too.. Aya, I've been meaning to ask you.."

"Is she a new guest?!" They heard a soft voice and Aya turned to see a Kronan looking at them and Thor sighed in frustration and Aya looked up and smiled softly "Hello!"

"Oh hello! I'm Korg" He said and Aya stood up and shook his hand "You have a grip on you missy!" He said and Aya laughed "I've been told, Aya.. Goddess of Protection"

"Oh.. You're an Asgardian" Korg said and Aya nodded proudly "Yup!"

"Are you going to fight the two champions too?"

"No.. I will be watching from the sidelines on this one. I know they're dangerous so if anything, I'll jump in if this one needs it" Aya said and Korg nodded

"I saved the female champion.. She would have drowned if I didn't get her. Before, she seemed sad.. Like she was trying to remember something. I would see her crying before battles until our second champion.. Now it's like they're siblings, like those odd couple animals.. Now she looks better and visits me every day so I won't get lonely with Miek" He said and Aya looked over

"She sounds okay"

"She's the best.. I wish she would see me today but she's probably training hard today with the other champion.. Recently she's been looking more happy and giddy" He said. Aya stood up as she heard bells going off "I better go.. Before they catch me" She said and Thor stood up and grabbed her hands "Don't leave me"

"I have to for now.. I promise I'll be there when you fight those two.. If you're dying I'll jump in, but I can't really do anything after that bell rings"

"Otherwise you'll be dead too" Thor muttered and he kissed Aya's forehead "Go.. I'll be thinking about you"

"You're always on my mind" Aya chuckled softly and Thor beamed at that and she quickly escaped before the guards opened the door and dragged Thor away

* * *

Loki and Aya were making their away to the Grandmaster's private viewing area, The Grandmaster had yet again started flirting with Loki to which Aya stepped in and said that they were late to the battle. The Grandmaster smirked and told them he had some work anyways

Loki grabbed a drink and handed it to Aya while Loki took another and they made their way towards the seats and they sat down

"Hopefully he could beat those two" Aya said and Loki sighed "I heard they're both savages, they double team real quick and it's mostly the male champion who fights with force.. The female has powers"

"What kind of powers?" Aya asked and Loki sighed "I don't know.. But she's quite powerful.. Rumor has it that she could destroy planets so hopefully she's not in a bad mood"

"Where's your friend?" Aya asked and Loki shrugged "I asked her to join me for watching the battle but she said she had some work to do.. So she won't be around"

"Shame.. You really do like her huh?"

"Yes" Loki confessed and he sighed "It's just.. I want to just take her away from this ugly planet but she won't leave.. And I kinda wanna take over this planet.. Make her my second in command" He said and Aya smirked "Classic Loki"

"Of course I need to still find out her name, I'll probably try to find something that shows her name" He said and suddenly they saw a hologram of the Grandmaster

"Wow! Look at all of you. What a show! What a night! Who's having fun? Please, I'm your host. Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors, who today died so gruesomely. Good sports. What a show! What a night! This is what you've come for, and so have I. And now, without further ado, it's main event time. Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I'll say no more, see what you think. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Lord of Thunder. Watch out for his fingers. They make sparks." The Grandmaster chuckled darkly as Aya saw Thor exiting his side and her eyes widen

THOSE BASTARDS MADE HIM CUT HIS HAIR?!

Aya loved his long hair! And they made him cut it off?!

Aya was sadden this his long hair was cut off but she was looking more at him and she thought.. He looked so hot with the short hair as well. Thor looked over at her with a frown, noticing that she was looking at the lack of hair but she smiled at him and waved

It didn't matter if Thor had long hair or short hair. Or no hair at all. Thor was still special to her in so many ways.

She could get used to the short hair after some time.

"Okay, this is it. Let's get ready to welcome this guy and gal. Here they come." The Grandmaster said as suddenly the arena lowered, mostly to protect the crowd and they heard the rumbling of the ground "He is a creature.. She is a monster What can we say about them? Well, he's unique. She's beautiful. There's none like them. I feel a special connection with him and she's almost like a daughter I never wanted. They're undefeated. They're the reigning. They're the defending. Ladies and gentlemen.. I give you Anthea and Your Incredible..."

The Grandmaster didn't get a chance to finish as suddenly the doors broke open and suddenly Aya's eyes widen as she saw Thor's former teammate the Hulk roaring and running out. Her mouth dropped open and she looked over at Loki who looked like he was ready to faint as the familiar ginger hair woman stepped out behind the Hulk, in her armor and with a smirk on her face.. Looking at Loki

Loki's lady friend was Anthea?! The Champion?!

 **Author's Note:**

 **See I'm just writing cute and happy chapters cause I know IW will screw up my emotions, and with our two favorite boys from Asgard? Oh boy**

 **Anthea and Loki's relationship will be more like young puppy love, cause Iw will happen and everything will change**

 **I love writing Loki and Anthea cause they're so cute and I like writing Loki with a softer side and I feel like Anthea could be the one to make Loki have a soft side**

 **So what did you think of Aya and Thor's convo? That was tough!**

 **Man three more weeks until IW are you excited?**

 **I'm glad everyone is liking this story! A lot of Anthea fans here and I'm glad you guys are liking Aya so far!**

 **Yeah I liked Aya and Maria's convo too, they clicked right away in my mind and they both want to protect the universe and both had complications in their relationships**

 **Leave reviews! I will be reading and until next time!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Hulk and Anthea vs Thor  
**


	5. Tag Team

"Hulk!" Hulk shouted over the cheering crowd, holding up signs of Hulk's face with golden fabric around their wrists for supporting Anthea.

Anthea looked around the crowd, putting her helmet on. She had black armor on with golden streaks running down it. She grabbed her sword and swung it, creating a circle. The blade was now surrounded by golden energy and the crowd roared in approval.

Aya looked at Loki who looked like he had a horrible war flashback "I need to get off this planet" He said getting up and ready to back away, Aya looked over at him "What about Anthea?"

"Her best friend is the Hulk, the actual Hulk. The beast who flung me like I was a toy!" Loki said and was trying to head off but he bumped into the Grandmaster who was grinning "Where are you going? You're gonna miss the fight" He said and Loki forced himself back down and Aya looked out at Thor, Hulk and Anthea standing there.

"Oh they're going to kill him" Aya whispered

"Yes!" Thor cheered and Anthea stood there scowling, she was quite confused.

"I know him! He's a friend from work!" Thor said waving over to the Grandmaster who looked shocked and looked over at Loki and Aya. The God of Mischief shifted in the seat, clearly uncomfortable. Aya looked at the older man and shrugged "He was in a team.. I don't know" She muttered

"So much has happened.. I lost my hammer like yesterday, had a reunion with my ex-fiancée and found out I had a sister." He said and Anthea crossed her arms "Are you going to tell us your whole life story right now?" She questioned

"Oh that would take forever" Thor said as he turned to Hulk "Banner.. Hey Banner!"

Hulk looked around at the crowd cheering for him and Anthea. He looked at the Inhuman Princess looking at him with a soft smile and the Hulk looked over at Thor

"No Banner, Only Hulk!" Hulk said charging at him and Thor backed up "Woah! I thought we were friends!"

Anthea's eyes went golden and her sword once again started glowing golden and she slammed the sword into the ground, Hulk jumping high into the air as the golden energy came out, like a large wave and it hit Thor.

During Anthea's absent from being a Guardian of the Galaxy and being with her former lover Peter Quill, she grew stronger with her powers. Every day she pushed herself more and more with the Grandmaster's help and learned to channel her powers more into a weapon.. Thus her sword.

Thor flew back at the impact of the energy and looked at Anthea with wide eyes, she was strong.. But not as strong as him.

The Hulk flew at Thor and smacked him with a hammer and Aya was biting her lip as she saw why now those two were unstoppable.. They were a great tag team.

"Princess, High!" Hulk said as Anthea suddenly ran towards Hulk and with the Hulk's help, she was boosted into the air and her fist had glowed golden and she got Thor in the face.

"Aya.. Calm down, before he sees" Loki warned quietly to the goddess who looked like she was going to jump in there.

Thor grunted but stood up and looked over at Hulk "You're embarrassing me!" He was cut off when Hulk threw his weapon at Thor who was thrown back with it

"I told them we were friends!" Thor dodged Anthea's blasts and the Inhuman groaned "Why won't you just give up!?"

"Because I'm the God of Thunder!"

"Alright Lord of Thunder.. Whatever makes you sleep at night" Anthea said and Thor looked annoyed "It's God!"

"And I'm a Guardian" Anthea muttered and Hulk charged at Thor who saw it "Oh that's it" He said and suddenly grabbed Hulk's weapon that he had thrown at Thor and slammed it right into Hulk's face.. Throwing him back

"Hulk!" Anthea said running towards him, Aya and Loki shocked that Thor got Hulk badly.

Thor made his way towards Hulk very slowly, his hand out.. He knew this would work.. It just had to.

"Hey Big Guy" Thor said in a soft voice, Hulk's eyes widen as he heard those words... Those damn words "The sun is getting real low"

Hulk's eyes softened as he remembered Natasha and he held out his hand, Thor touching Hulk's.. Trying to copy Natasha's movements and suddenly he felt bad.. He knew Bruce must have been missing Nat, even after the love triangle with S.J Rogers.. The son of Captain America, the man who died shielding Natasha from Ultron's bullets.

"Hulk" Anthea's voice broke through Hulk's thoughts and he looked over at the woman he thought of as a sister and saw the familiar ginger hair.. He wanted to protect the Inhuman with his life.

That's why he suddenly grabbed Thor's leg and swung him into the ground like a doll

"Yeah! That's how it feels like!" Loki screeched and shot up from his seat, punching the air. The Grandmaster looked over at Loki with a confused face and Loki coughed "Sorry.. I'm just a fan of sports" He smiled and Aya shook her head "You have issues"

The Hulk punched Thor away and went towards Anthea "You good?"

"Yeah.. He is sure powerful" She muttered, for once she was glad that she finally had someone that was slightly stronger than her. Hulk ran at Thor once again but then.. He got smacked back by his own weapon by Thor

"That's it" Thor muttered and had hit Hulk in the face and Anthea quickly shot blasts at Thor and he managed to dodge them and quickly punched Anthea in the stomach, she grunted as she hit the floor

Thor went to punch her but she quickly created a force field and he hit it, Anthea kneeing him in the stomach and he grunted as she rolled him over and was now pinning him

"Your brother is probably jealous right now" Anthea chuckled and Thor grinned at that "He probably is, but I must admit you are a worthy fighter"

"I try" She said and she went to punch him but he grabbed her fist and pushed her off "But I'm better"

"You are a good fighter, I give you that" Anthea said and suddenly her eyes glowed golden as she blasted herself into the air and while Thor was looking up, Hulk ran and punched into him. He stepped aside and Anthea slammed her fist into Thor's

"But we're pretty cool as well" Anthea said and Hulk looked at her with a smile and she grinned as he put his hand up but she couldn't reach so she used her powers to boost herself up to high five him

Suddenly Hulk jumped into Thor and started to punch him multiple times, Aya got up ready to get in there but Loki grabbed her arm and gave her a warning glare. Thor dazed as he was being punched and suddenly he looked into something.. Aya sensed it and suddenly her head was pounding as she whined and Loki got up "What's wrong?"

"Psychic, I'm getting something from Thor" She said as she saw what was in Thor's mind.. his father in Norway.

Suddenly Thor's eyes went blue and lighting came out of him, he blasted Hulk who groaned and had fallen back. Anthea looking at shock before Thor looking at her

"Two can play at that game" Anthea said taking a deep breath and suddenly with her movements, her eyes grew blue and lighting came from her hands.

When the Guardians and her broke out of Prison all those years ago and when Anthea had her memories of the Guardians and Peter, Anthea had to use electricity to get out of there since she was well known by the Nova Corps and they had personally made her gloves that would disable her to use her powers.. Absorbing electricity to Anthea was like using cheap alcohol.. She hated using it.

Thor and Anthea ran at each other, both surrounded by electricity and they both flew into the air and a huge blast of lighting went off as both were blasted away from each other. It took them a few moments before both stood up.. Until Anthea had fallen on one knee, clearly affected by the blast.

Soon Aya and Loki heard the crowd cheering 'Thunder' and The Grandmaster looked displeased that his champions were being beaten. Thor looked over at Aya who was smiling and clapping. He winked at her and he looked over at Anthea and walked over to her

"I need your help.. I know the Big Guy won't listen to me unless you're with him.. But my home is in danger right now and I need help.. Please I need your help to get out of here" He said and Anthea looked up and saw Thor coming towards her

"Why would I help you?"

"Because you're lost.. I heard the stories about you Anthea.. I know you want to look for something, you don't know what yet but I can help you find that.. Your family, friends.. A man you loved.. I can help you"

Anthea was kneeling there, her heart beating fast as she thought.. She could look for her family.. Her friends.. Her love.

Did she even have a love?

 _'You're calling me weak Quill?" Anthea smirked and raised her eyebrows as Peter frowned and quickly shook his head_

 _"No! I think you're strong and beautiful!" Peter said quickly and Anthea laughed_

She quickly shook her head, she heard that voice a million times in her head.. In her dreams, while she was awake.. That voice that she loved so much.. But the problem was that it belonged to the faceless man.. The one that haunted her dreams with events that she knew never happened

"Please help me" Thor begged and Anthea backed away "Stay away from me.. Just please" She whispered and her eyes widen as she saw that Thor had fallen to the ground due to the electric object on his neck

Aya looked over at the Grandmaster and saw he had been the cause of it and shot up from her seat, ready to grab it but The Grandmaster's guards were fast and grabbed her, The Grandmaster smiling

"I knew I had to keep an eye on you.. You're his love, of course you were going to defend him if I had hurt him.. Take her away"

"No!" Aya said as her eyes widen, seeing that Hulk got up and then leaped into the air.. About to crush Thor

"No!" Aya shouted again as she held her hand but she was knocked out by one of the guards, she was already to protect Thor but it was too late.

Author's Note:

Sorry it had to be a short one, I've been very busy!

Speical thanks to Arwen the Storyteller for the ideas! You rock and you guys should check them out!

Yes I have seen Inhumans, I wasn't very pleased because they watered down Black Bolt a lot in my eyes, I loved him.. But he wasn't what I imagined when I first created Anthea and thought about how dangerous she was compared to Black Bolt.. So MCU wise.. Anthea is stronger than her father.. If we were talking about the Comic Black Bolt with our Anthea.. He's more powerful with Anthea as a close second.

IW is close away! I will not be talking about the movies when it comes out in my Author's Notes because I don't want any of my readers to be spoiled (Deaths, etc) so if you want you can PM me and we can talk about it! I also ask for you guys not to write spoilers as well in your reviews for the sake of everyone else that hasn't seen the movie

My IW story will probably come out during or after my Black Panther story is done, I won't do the IW story right away cause as I said I don't want anyone to be spoiled and plus #ThanosDemandsYourSilence

if you had feels during that Anthea/Peter flashback.. Just wait until IW, that will have a lot!

I can't say if Anthea and Peter will regain their memories.. We will have to wait and see ;) (Of course if this gets a 100 followers or favorites then yeah I'll tell you..)

Leave reviews and until next time!


	6. Bruce

Thor woke up, his head pounding. He saw nurses near him and he shot up, causing them to be frighten and ran off. He looked around with wide eyes and he saw Aya nearby, passed out. He quickly made his way over to her and rested a hand on her cheek

"Hey.. Hey wake up please" Thor pleaded and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes began to open and she whined in pain and Thor sighed in relief and he helped her sit up and soon clung to her, rubbing her back

"You're okay" Aya whispered as she snuggled into his chest and he nodded "You can't get rid of me easily, trust me I believe everyone tried" Thor laughed and she chuckled and they looked at each other with such tenderness and Aya looked down and saw Thor was shirtless

"You're doing better with the body" Aya noted as she couldn't help but blush at the sight, she always admired Thor's body and she always loved it when he picked her up and would spin her around for fun

"Maybe I can show you later how good this body is" Thor smiled, looking down at her and she chuckled and they looked at each other with such tenderness in their eyes and Thor was ready to lean in to kiss her but they heard a voice

"This is a nice moment, but Hulk is basically in the Hot Tub and I'm expecting a thanks because Grandmaster was ready to melt you with his stick" Anthea said, leaning on the entrance of the room. Aya flew back and Thor groaned and saw Hulk shaking his head in the Hot Tub

"How did you get me here if he was planning on killing me?"

"Well, I told him that I would give you a senseless beating and he was laughing.. So gullible" Anthea noted and she walked down and checked Thor's side "Nice, I wish I was able to heal quickly and be good looking"

"Well Thank you, I'll try my hardest on making this body great but it can be hard sometimes.. Not really" Thor said and Anthea raised and eyebrow in amusement "If I wasn't attracted to your brother, I would have a crush on you"

"If I wasn't attracted to the most beautiful girl next to me.. I would have a crush on you and me too" Thor laughed and Aya shook her head in amusement

"How did you get here anyways?" Aya asked and Anthea shrugged "I woke up here.. I wanted to get out but I was basically dragged against my own will and thrown in a cage" Anthea began and she sat in front of the two

"It was hard, thrown into fights and thinking that it may be my last one.. But soon I began to be used to it.. I have no memory of what happened before expect that my parents are king and queen of the Inhumans and that I was shipped off as a baby because my planet was under attack the day I was born.. I've grown up with a Groot but we were separated" She spoke and looked down in defeat "He's most likely dead"

"Why don't you try escaping with us?" Thor asked and Anthea looked around "All I've known is how to fight and stay alive.. What am I going to do once I'm free? Follow you around like a lost puppy?" Anthea shook her head

"My sister Hela has invaded Asgard and if she's successful, she will destroy my people and home.. Aya and I won't be able to do it alone and we really need your help" Thor said and Anthea thought for a moment "What's in it for me?"

"We can find a way to restore your memories.. We can help you on your journey" Aya said and Anthea was silent for a moment

"Alright.." Anthea was silent for a moment before she got up "I have to go see your brother, he probably has a million questions" She said and she looked over at the Hulk "It'll be harder to convince him to join.. Good luck" She said as she walked off

Anthea was strolling through the hallways and felt someone grab her, she was pinned against a wall but she pushed the person back, her eyes glowing golden and she was ready to blast the person back until she saw it as Loki and she sighed

"You scared me" She whispered and he sighed and stepped back "I didn't mean to frighten you.. But you took me for a surprise there" He said and Anthea chuckled and leaned back at the wall

"I thought it would be a surprise, you don't usually find someone whose into you for the right reasons.. The fact that I'm a Champion too doesn't beat the fact" She said and Loki sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist

"I know I probably freaked out that you're friends with the Hulk... A guy who smashed me into the ground really badly.. But I would have still stuck around" Loki said and Anthea raised and eyebrow and soon they both laughed and she looked at him

"I'm guessing you were impressed with the fight?" She said and Loki chuckled "I like a woman who knows how to fight.. A good fighter in that" He said and she chuckled "Maybe sometime we can spar?" She said and he leaned towards her "I would be looking forward to that.. Maybe I would let you win" He said and she chuckled

Soon they heard a couple of cheers and Anthea looked over at a nearby window and saw the crowd outside was celebrating her and Hulk's win

"Do they always do that?" Loki said behind her and walked towards her, pressing against her.

"Every single time we win, it gets tiring because of how weak all those people that we face and how they die.. I'm tired of feeling so powerful" She whispered and she whined at the sudden headache

 _'I know this is some kind of weapon, something very strong.. Probably Anthea couldn't even beat it'_

 _'You're calling me weak Quill?" Anthea smirked and raised her eyebrows as Peter frowned and quickly shook his head_

 _'No! I think you're strong and beautiful!' Peter defended himself_

Anthea bit back tears as she had another dream of the faceless man.. How she wished she was able to just run to him, just to hold him and never let go.. But she couldn't, he didn't even exist.

"Hey.." Loki said noticing her change of mood and he turned her around to face him and she looked at him and he looked at her with a soft smile

"You're truly amazing and unique, I think any person would have the honor of knowing you and they would have an amazing time by just being around you" He said and Anthea swore she could have melted, but she quickly hugged him and he looked down at her with such a soft expression before hugging her back

"Just hold me for a while?" She asked and he smiled softly "Until you tell me to stop"

* * *

Aya had to deal with Hulk and Thor bickering until she snapped at them to shut up and act like adults. She watched as Thor and Hulk were planning on getting Valkyrie to join their team.

She entered the room and Aya was standing by Thor as her and Hulk were enhancing words and Thor stepped forward and Aya behind him. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes at the two

"What's going on? What are you... You're so thick-headed that you can't tell when someone's hiding all the way across the universe and wants to be left alone?" She questioned Thor who sighed

"We need to talk.

"No, you wanna talk to me." She said and she began to walk away, Aya sighed and looked at Thor who looked over at Hulk

"I need her to stay." He pleaded and Hulk grabbed at the baseboard of his bed and threw it in front of her, making sure it was in her way

"Stay? Please." He said

"Please." Thor said and Aya looked over at Valkyrie "Please.. Just listen to us, we really need you to hear us out"

"All right. Here's the deal. I'll listen to you till this is empty." She said and began to drink and Aya saw Thor was trying to explain as quick when he saw she was drinking so fast

"Asgard is in danger and people are dying. We need to get back there. I need your help. Wow." He was amazed and Aya whistled "She did it"

"Finished. Bye." She said and walked off and Aya spoke off

"Odin is dead. Hela, the Goddess of Death, has invaded Asgard." Aya said and Valkyrie stopped dead and looked back at the two with sorrow eyes

"If Hela's back, then Asgard's already lost." She whispered and Aya went towards her "We need to stop her.. We just need to get Thor back so he can stop her"

"I'm going to stop her." Thor said and Aya looked back at him "I know you will stop him"

"Alone?" Valkyrie asked and Thor shook his head

"Nope. I'm putting together a team. It's me, my Aya, Anthea, you, and the big guy."

"No. No team. Only Hulk." Hulk said proudly and they heard a voice "I'm not in your team Hulk? I'm hurt" Anthea said and Hulk looked over "Princess and I"

"It's me, Aya and you."

"I think it's only you and Aya." Valkyrie said and Aya stepped forward and so did Thor as he held Aya's hand

"Please, listen. The Valkyrie are legend. Elite warriors of Asgard sworn to defend the throne." He said and Aya smiled softly "I've always wanted to be a Valkyrie, but Odin didn't want me to.. But please, we need your help"

"I'm not getting dragged into another one of Odin's family squabbles." Valkyrie refused and Thor scowled a bit and Aya raised her eyebrows

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thor asked and Aya squeezed his hand, warning him to be careful on not pissing off the woman in front of them

"Your sister. Her power comes from Asgard, same as yours. When it grew beyond Odin's control she massacred everyone in the palace and tried to seize the throne. When she tried to escape her banishment he sent the Valkyrie in to fight her back. I only survived because... Look, I already faced her once back when I believed in the throne, and it cost me everything. That's what's wrong with Asgard. The throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham."

"I agree.. Odin has done a lot of horrible things as king.. Things I will never forgive him for as he was the reason why my happiness was easily taken away" Aya said and Thor looked at her with such sad eyes but Aya ignored him "I know.. But we have to save our people"

"Don't get familiar."

 **"** I agree. That's why I turned down the throne. But this isn't about the crown. This is about the people. They're dying and they're your people, too." Thor spoke and he looked down at Aya "We're going to do everything to save our people and fix things that weren't meant to be broken" He said and Aya loked down and sighed.. She knew they needed to talk about it soon

"Great..." Valkyrie said and Thor grabbed her arm but she was ready to punch him before Aya stepped in the way and grabbed her fist before she was able to hit him

"Touch him, and I won't be afraid to punch you outside that window" Aya said, Valkyrie stepped down and she looked over at Thor

"You're lucky I respect her a lot, that she protects those stones" She said and Thor smiled in victory and held up the device that shocked Thor

"Thank you.

"For what?" Valkyrie was shocked that Thor managed to get the device off of her and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around Aya's waist

"For this. Didn't see that, did you? There... That's better. You know, go ahead. Stay here and enslave people for that lunatic. Keep drinking, keep hiding. But me.. Us... We choose to run toward our problems and not away from them. Because that's what... Because that's what heroes do." Thor said as he suddenly threw a ball which came back to him and caused him to hit him in his head and Aya had burst out laughing and he got up, he soon grabbed Aya's hand and they ran at the cracked part of the window and soon they escaped. Anthea looked at the broken window and then at her friends and shrugged

"Well, I was promised my freedom.. So" She said as her eyes suddenly glowed golden and she jumped out the window and used her powers to guide herself to the ground.. Following the two to the jet

"Friend stay!" Hulk called after her and she rushed towards the opening of the ship and she saw Aya and Thor there

"Turn on this stupid jet so we can leave" She said and Thor was pressing buttons and they heard the com

"Welcome. Voice activation required." The computer spoke and Thor began speaking

"Thor."

"Access denied."

"Thor, son of Odin."

"Access denied."

"God of Thunder."

"Access denied.

"Strongest Avenger."

"We're going to get captured by the time this damn jet goes on" Anthea groaned at what was happening in front of her and Aya sighed "He'll get it.. I believe he will"

"Access denied."

"Strongest Avenger."

"Access denied."

"Damn you, Stark. Point Break."

"Welcome, Point Break.

"Finally" Aya breathed out and Anthea chuckled "Great, I can't wait to leave this planet at last.." She was cut off as her eyes widen and she heard banging at the back of the ship and soon Hulk at burst through the end of the ship

 **"** Friends stay!" Hulk said as he was literally breaking the ship open by just walking through it, Anthea's eyes went golden "Hulk, relax.. I'm here!"

 **"** No, no, no! Stop!" Thor said but Hulk didn't listen as he began breaking more of the ship, entering in it more

 **"** Stay!" Hulk pleaded to Anthea and Thor looked around at the ship breaking apart with wide eyes

 **"** Hulk, stop breaking everything!" He pleaded and Aya shook her head "This ship is a goner"

 **"** Don't go!" Hulk said and Thor began typing, trying to find a way to get him to stop until a video came up.. Anthea looked at shock at the woman who began to speak.. A woman with familiar hair color as well

 **"** Nice work, big guy. We don't know where Ultron's headed.. S.J is dead and I can't lose you..but you're going very high, very fast. So, I need you to turn this bird around, okay? We can't track you in stealth mode, so I need you to help me out. Okay? I need you to..." Natasha's voice spoke with such sadness, tears in her eyes and suddenly the video froze and Hulk stood there before he started grunting, looking dizzy.. He started roaring and it made Anthea scared and Thor stepped in front of her and Aya

 **"** No! No, Banner! Oh, jeez." Hulk said as he suddenly slammed himself and Anthea watched as Hulk suddenly became small and human color once again

 **"** Banner. Hey, hey, hey." Thor said as he went towards Bruce who was groaning "You all right, Banner?" Thor asked and Bruce Gasped and jumped back and Aya went towards him and trying to calm him down while Thor spoke "Sun's going down. Sun's going down. That's it, breathe." He said as Bruce Exhales "I won't hurt you. Sun's going down."

 **"** Thor..." Bruce said and then he looked over at Anthea who looked frighten at the fact that her huge green friend had just turned into a normal man

 **"** Yeah?"

 **"** What happened to your hair?" Bruce questioned still looking at Anthea

 **"** Some creepy old man cut it off." Thor said and Aya went next to Thor and she had a small smile, looking at Thor

"It looks good." He said and Aya chuckled "I love the new style.. I'm really into it" She said and Thor smirked at her and grabbed her hand

 **"** Thanks... I love it that you love it" Thor spoke and Aya ran her hand through his hair and he couldn't help but groan a bit to which made Aya smirked even more

 **"** Where are we? How's Nat?" Bruce asked and Thor sighed "Uh, Nat is good, I'm sure.. S.J is dead.. He died saving her" Thor said and Bruce's eyes widen

 **"** Is she okay? How did S.J die? Did she choose him? And what about Sokovia?" Bruce had a million questions and Thor shook his head in disbelief

 **"** Sokovia?" Thor questioned and Aya backed away once she saw Anthea had tears in her eyes, she clearly had no idea what was happening or who this man speaking to Thor was. She made her way towards the Inhuman princess

 **"** The city, Sokovia. Did we save it?"

 **"** Banner, listen." Thor began and Bruce was confused

 **"** What?"

 **"** Sokovia. Ultron. That was two years ago."

"What are you saying?" Bruce whispered and Thor sighed "Well..."

 **"** What? I've been Hulk for two years?" He said and Thor nodded "I'm afraid so."

"What the hell happened?" Bruce breathed and he got up and looked at Anthea "Anthea..?" He whispered and the ginger hair woman shook her head and backed away "Hulk..?" She whispered and Bruce shook his head

"I'm not him.. My name is Bruce, and the Hulk is stuck in the same body.. He comes out when I'm angry" He said and Anthea looked at him "How do you remember me then?" She whispered and Bruce smiled softly

"You were the only good part of this.. I may have not remembered anything at all.. But I felt the Hulk's emotions and he cared about you a lot.. You were his sister" Bruce spoke and suddenly he hugged her and she hugged back just as tight and Thor cleared his throat

"Banner, there's something you should know." Thor began as Bruce walked towards the front of the ship and pressed a couple of buttons

"Voice activation required." The computer spoke and Bruce spoke "Banner."

"Welcome, strongest Avenger." It spoke and Thor looked at it as if it was crazy

 **"** Uh, what?" Thor said and Aya patted his shoulder "You're the strongest to me.. Always" She said and Thor beamed at that

"Ship's log." He said and watched the footage of Hulk getting lost in space and he breathed "Thor, where are we?"

"Yeah, about that." Thor spoke as he grabbed Aya's hand "This is my ex-fiancée Aya, she's the protector of the Infinty Stones and someone who I missed so much.. I'm pretty glad she's here with me at the end of the world" He whispered and Aya smiled softly and squeezed his hand "Likewise" She whispered and suddenly there was a projection of the Grandmaster

"Sakaar, hear ye. Attention please. I have some bad news. My beloved exalted champions has turned up missing. Take to the streets. Celebrate my champions!" He said cheerfully, Bruce saw Anthea was tense and he grabbed her hand " Who's that? Anthea are you okay?" He asked Anthea but it was Thor who spoke

"He kind of runs the place. You actually lived at his house for awhile with Anthea" He said and Bruce nodded " I did?" He questioned and Thor nodded "Yeah. Quite a lot's happened. You and I had a fight recently with Anthea." He said and Bruce looked over at Thor

 **"** Did we win?" Bruce questioned Anthea and she nodded but Thor spoke

"No, I won. Easily.

"Doesn't sound right." Bruce said and Anthea shook her head "We won, I've beat him with my powers" She said and Bruce's eyes widen "You have powers?" He asked and suddenly Anthea's eyes glowed golden and golden swirled went around her arms and Bruce's eyes were wide "Woah! That's so cool! I have a sister who has neat powers!"

"It seems that that criminally seductive Lord of Thunder has stolen them away." The Grandmaster said and Thor groaned

"Seductive God of Thunder... Aya I'm seductive right? We need to move." Thor spoke and Aya nodded "Well you managed to get me into bed when we were 700 years old.. I would say that was impressive"

"700 years sounds pretty old" Anthea spoke and Aya shook her head "700 years old is basically us appearing like 18 years old for Terra"

"Oh. Oh, no. This is bad. This is really, really bad. Thor, I think I'm freaking out." Bruce breathed and Anthea looked over at him "Bruce just take a deep breath.. Breath with me" She said and he was focusing on her breathing and Thor looked around

"No, no, no. Don't freak out. You're okay. Put these on." Thor said handing him some clothes and Bruce scowled at him and Anthea even scowled

"These are Tony's clothes." Bruce said and Anthea shrugged "Whoever this Tony is.. He doesn't have great style"

"I know, come on." Thor said and Aya looked at him "He's freaking out.. This is new to him" She said and Bruce looked around quickly

"Is he here?" Bruce asked and Anthea looked around "I don't see anyone named Tony

"No, he's not here. But listen. Just stay calm, okay? The sun's going down. The sun's getting really low. Sun's going down" Thor whispered as he saw Bruce was still freaking out and Anthea and Aya looked at each other

"This is gonna be a long day"

Author's Note:

Ta-da!

I've been pretty busy with life hence why I haven't been uploading!

Wow IW was emotional, It was very tough to watch and I loved the story.. By the next chapter I'll speak about the spoilers since I want everyone whose read this story to at least see the movie!

But all I can say is that out of 10-14 OCs, Only 4-5 are staying alive for sure while I can finally say this..

We are getting a Captain Marvel OC story!

I've been thinking of doing this story for a while but had second doubts but it's for sure coming! and I can give you these details

-It will take place in the 90s  
\- The OC in the 90s will be Damien Smith (the son of Mary Hunter)(My captain America oc, he is not the son of Steve)  
\- The OCs in the current time and will be with Carol for Avengers 4 will be Damien's twin sons, Jay and Chase Smith  
\- S.J Rogers will return  
\- Mary Hunter will be returning with Damien! (So read my Captain America stories)  
\- I've already gotten who will portray the Twins but still looking for someone as Damien  
\- It won't be written until 2020 with Avengers 4

Leave reviews and until next time! 


	7. Revengers

**Author's Note: So I'll be speaking about the Infinity War movie so just warning you now, if you haven't seen the movie.. Don't read the Author's Note below!**

Thor, Aya, Anthea and Bruce were walking through the streets of Sakaar. Anthea wearing a cloak over herself, covering her head and body. Aya groaned when Thor threw a scarf on her head while throwing one of himself. Anthea and Bruce , their arms linked together as Anthea was looking around.. Making sure no one looked at Bruce the wrong way.

Bruce was breathing quickly, looking scared that he wasn't on earth no more.. These were aliens that looked like they wanted to commit murder if you looked at them the wrong way.

Thor saw that and he quickly went towards his friend "The sun's going down. It's getting really low. The sun's going down. It's getting real low." He muttered and Aya saw Anthea narrowed her eyes and she squeezed Bruce's hand.. Trying to make sure he wasn't alone in this.

"Would you stop saying that?" Bruce looked at him with wide eyes and Anthea looked up at Thor "Yes.. Please whatever the means.. It's quite annoying" She said and Thor sighed

"I just need you to stay calm." Thor said and even Aya looked over "Bruce is on an alien planet.. This is all new to him and he's been the Hulk for two years with no memory but Anthea.. I would be freaking out too" She spoke and Thor sighed and took her hand but looked at Bruce

"It's just a planet. You've been on a planet before." Thor said and Bruce shook his head "One Planet.. One"

"He hasn't explored the galaxy like we have.. A couple of months back.. I went to another planet for the night" Anthea spoke and Aya turned to her

"Val told me about a planet called Xander.. She told me where it was and I went there.. It felt so familiar to me and my heart raced when I was walking.. I saw people enjoying their life as they had no worry in the world.. I saw this couple dancing" Anthea began and she looked down and shook her head

"I never felt so jealous in my life when I saw that couple.. How happy they were and how the woman was looking at him.. But I looked at the guy.. I saw it in his eyes that he was happy.. But he wasn't completely happy.. His smile was fake at times but was happy.. I wish for him to be happy one day as hopefully I will be"

"Oh my God. My neurons, they're firing faster than my brain can handle the information. The whole thing is totally different this time. In the past, I always felt like Hulk and I each had a hand on the wheel. But this time, it's like he had the keys to the car and I was locked in the trunk." Bruce spoke and Anthea squeezed his hand "You're not alone.. I'm here and I won't make sure nothing touches you" She said

"You truly are the best sister I ever had" Bruce whispered and he hugged her tight, Anthea hugging him back as tight "You're the best big brother I ever had.. The only one" She chuckled and he smiled brightly

"All right, well, you're back now. That's all that matters.

"No, it's not what matters. What I'm trying to tell you, is that if I turn into the Hulk again, Banner may never come back. And we're stranded on a planet that is designed to stress me out." Bruce said looking at Thor and Aya sighed

"We're gonna get out of here.. Thor is smart and he will get us out"

"We're not stranded. I'm gonna figure out a way to get us home." Thor said as Bruce nodded "Thank you"

"Not your home, though. Asgard. My home." Thor said and Anthea looked over at Thor with a disapproving glare while Aya hit Thor in the arm "Thor!"

"What?" Bruce questioned and Thor sighed

"Listen, my people are in great danger. You, Anthea, Aya and I, we have to fight this really powerful being, who also happens to be my sister."

"Okay, that is so wrong on so many... I don't wanna fight your sister. That's a... that's a family issue.. Anthea shouldn't be in this either"

"I'm doing it because I need my memory back, Aya and Thor don't seem bad either" Anthea said and Aya chuckled "Gee thanks"

"She's an evil being." Thor pointed out and Bruce shook his head

"I don't care what she is. I'm not fighting any more beings. I'm sick of it." Bruce said and Thor sighed and shook his head while Aya looked at him, understanding him

"What?" Thor said in disbelief

"I just told you. If I turn into the Hulk, I am never gonna come back again. And you don't care." Bruce said as Anthea rested her head on Bruce's shoulder "It's okay.. I won't let you fight" She muttered and he gave her a small smile until Thor spoke

"No, no. I'm putting together the team. The Hulk is the fire." Thor spoke and Bruce sighed and shook his head

"Wait, you're just using me to get to the Hulk." Bruce said and Anthea's head popped up and looked at Thor "How dare you!" She said and went over to hit Thor in the arm "You can't just use him to get to the Big Guy! He has feelings too" Anthea huffed and Thor raised his hands in defense

"What? No!" Thor spoke and Aya sighed and hung her head low

"It's gross. You don't care about me. You're not my friend.. Only Aya and Anthea" Bruce said looking down in sadness and Anthea held his hand "Look.. Now you made him sad"

"No! I don't even like the Hulk. He's all like... "Smash, smash, smash." I... I prefer you." Thor said and now it was Aya's turn to give him a look "That's not what you said earlier" She muttered and Thor gave her a look, pleading with her to not say that loudly

"Thanks."

"But if I'm being honest, when it comes to fighting evil beings, he is very powerful and useful." Thor said and

"Yeah, Banner's powerful and useful, too.

"Is he though?

"Okay, how many PhDs does Hulk have? Zero. How many PhDs does Banner have? Seven.

"Fine, you don't have to fight anyone. But we're in danger here, so we have to move" Thor said and Anthea helped Bruce up and held his hand "I'm not letting aliens touch you.. They're going to have to go through me for it" She muttered and Bruce squeezed her hand "Thank you Sis" Bruce sighed and Thor looked over at Bruce

"You're not wearing a disguise" He said and Bruce narrowed his eyes "You dressed me up as Tony Stark!"

"Still don't know who this Stark guy is.. But I'm sure his mother or wife must dress him" Anthea said and Thor snickered but he looked at Bruce

" Yeah. Tony and the gypsy." Bruce said and Thor shook his head in disapproval "No, no, you're not Tony. You're Bruce. Bruce Banner."

"Dear.. He knows that he's not Tony.. He's just saying it" Aya grabbed his hand and Thor beamed at the fact that Aya was holding his hand and he brought her knuckles up to his face and kissed it

"Then why did you dress me up like Tony?" Bruce questioned and Anthea sighed "Because you were naked.. I rather not see you naked either"

"Okay, I'll give you that." Bruce said as he was adjusting his pants and Thor quickly turned Aya away and his eyes widen "What are you doing? Stop doing that!"

"Tony wears his pants super tight." Bruce said and Thor slapped Bruce's hands away "Stop it! You're doing that in front of Aya whose my ex-fiancée and Anthea whose also pretty.. You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm sorry." Bruce said looking up at Anthea and Aya who chuckled together

"Why are you being so weird?" Thor questioned and Bruce was starting to get annoyed as he spoke to Thor "I don't know. Maybe the fact that I was trapped for two years inside of a monster made me a little weird." Bruce said as his throat was growing green, his voice changing. Anthea's eyes widen and she quickly grabbed his hand

"Hey! We're doing good so far Bruce! You can't Hulk out in front of these people right now, we need to keep moving" She whispered to him and Bruce sighed while Thor nodded

" It's okay. You're good. Calm down. Calm down. Come on. Listen, we're gonna go to Asgard and you're not gonna have to think about the Hulk ever again. All right?" Thor promised and Aya groaned quickly and Thor looked at her and Aya waved her hand

"Psychic.. Just ignore me" Aya said and Thor looked at her "Wait? Is something bad is gonna happen?"

"No.. Bruce is about to get more annoyed in a couple of seconds" She whispered and Bruce and Anthea began to walk until both of them were exposed to both golden and green powder.. Respectfully their colors on their face

"Told you" Aya whispered as the crowd began screaming out two names "Hulk! Anthea! Hulk! Anthea! Hulk! Anthea! Hulk! Anthea! Hulk!"

"Oh. This is bad. Banner! Banner! Banner! Banner! Anthea!" Thor yelled, he was mostly worried about Bruce.. Anthea could take care of herself but she would have trouble with defending herself and Bruce at the same time if there was a lot of people ganging up on her

"Come on!" Aya said grabbing Thor's hand and her eyes glowed blue as she began shoving people "Move!" She ordered and when a big beast tried pushing her back, she threw a hand and the beast flew back

"Thor! Aya!" Bruce called once he saw that Anthea was being shoved around and suddenly Anthea's eyes glowed golden as she created a force field for Bruce but she grunted when someone punched her in the gut

"Anthea!" Aya called and she rushed towards Anthea as the princess was being shoved and punched in the gut but she still somehow kept a force field on Bruce.. Making sure her newly adopted brother didn't get hurt

Suddenly the beasts around Anthea were shocked, and they turned to see Valkyrie standing there with her control.. Her hands on her hips, looking at Anthea with a worried glare

"Are you okay?" Valkyrie said going towards Anthea and helped her up. Anthea was breathing heavily and Valkyrie grinned when the Inhuman princess hugged her tightly

"This is why you're the best" Anthea breathed and Valkyrie chuckled and she looked over at Thor "What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving." She said and Thor quickly wrapped an arm around Aya "I got sidetracked.. Aya wanted to go look around" He said and the goddess gave him a look and he winked at her, as if telling her to just go with it

"What's with the..?" She asked as she looked at the scarf on Thor's head and around Aya's head "It's our disguises." Thor said looking at Aya and smiled brightly "We look great.. Mostly Aya"

"But I can see your faces.. Anthea's cloak helps her but yours.." Valkyrie muttered and Thor covered his face with the scarf "Not when I do this, you can't. Your hair looks nice. I like what you did with it. Change it? Washed it maybe?" He asked and Valkyrie narrowed her eyes and signaled for them to follow her. Bruce and Anthea walking together while Aya grabbed Thor's hand "I see the look on your face" She said and he stopped

"She's trustworthy.. She has good intentions"

* * *

"What are those things on her eyes? Are those people that she's killed? She's so beautiful and strong and courageous." Bruce asked as they were strolling through a hallway, Anthea chuckled and she shook her head "No Bruce.. I think she likes it because it makes her look pretty" She said and Valkyrie chuckled at the comment

"Who is this guy?" Valkyrie said turning to the four of them and Aya coughed when she saw the look on Bruce's face and Thor noticed it

"Uh, he's a friend."

"Who? Me? I'm Bruce." Bruce said politely and Anthea smiled softly but looked over at Bruce "He's my brother.. Adopted brother" She said and Valkyrie looked at Anthea and Bruce

"You never told me you had a brother Anthea.. I feel like I know you." She said looking at Bruce who smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck

"I feel like I know you, too."

"Look, I've spent years in a haze, trying to forget my past. Sakaar seemed like the best place to drink and forget, and to die one day." Valkyrie said and Aya nodded, understanding why Valkyrie would want to leave the throne.. She felt it too when Odin casted her out, losing faith in Asgard and the throne.

"Well, I was thinking that you drink too much, and that probably was gonna kill you." Thor said and Aya literally elbowed Thor "Don't be mean!"

" I don't plan to stop drinking." Valkyrie said to which Anthea went towards her and high-fived her "We still love you no matter what"

"Oh. Oh." Thor said feeling a bit embarrassed and Aya chuckled softly and intertwined their fingers together "It's okay.." She whispered and he gave a small sigh when he felt her rubbing his knuckles with her thumb

"But I don't wanna forget. I can't turn away anymore, so if I'm gonna die, well, it may as well be driving my sword through the heart of that murderous hag." Valkyrie said and Aya nodded in approval "I like the sound of that"

"I may not know who the murderous hag is.. But if she messed with my friends, then I have a problem with her as well" Anthea said and Aya smiled "This is why you're my favorite out of the Three" She said

"Good." Thor said and Bruce muttered a "Yeah."

"So, I'm saying that I wanna be on the team. Has it got a name?" Valkyrie said and Thor and Bruce looked at each other while Aya literally wanted to face-palm herself when she heard Thor speak

"It's... Yeah, it's called the Revengers." He said not even sure of the name but Anthea nodded "It sounds neat"

"Revengers?" Valkyrie questioned and Aya looked at Thor as he quickly came up with a reason

"Because I'm getting revenge. And you're getting revenge.. Aya is getting revenge, Anthea is getting revenge to get her memories back And you're, do you... what do you... you want revenge?" Thor questioned Bruce who shrugged

"I'm, um, I'm undecided."

"Also, I've got a peace offering.. Anthea you may not like it a bit" She said and Anthea's eyebrows raised "Why might I not like it?" She questioned and suddenly they were in front of a door and it opened, showing Loki tied up to a chair

"Surprise." Loki said in a sing-song voice but his expression dropped once he saw Anthea "Anthea" He muttered and she rushed towards him "Loki?"

"Anthea, move!" Thor quickly said and Anthea moved out of the way as Thor grabbed something from the table and threw it at Loki.. Expecting Loki to be some kind of Illusion but it hit him in the head

"Ow" Loki muttered giving Thor a look and Anthea started rubbing his head "You okay?" She asked and Loki gave her a soft expression "I am now"

"Just had to be sure." Thor said looking at Aya who chuckled "You forgot that him and Freya taught me about illusions.. You could have asked" She said and Thor sighed "I know.. My first instant was to make sure you were okay" He said and Aya rested a hand on Thor's cheek

"You don't have to protect me all the time" She said softly and Thor looked at her "I never want anything bad to happen to you"

"And I'll make sure in the end of the day that I make it back to you" She said and Thor's expression soften "We still need to talk later" He whispered and Aya chuckled at that "It must be very important"

"Hello, Bruce." Loki said with a grin once Anthea excused herself and Bruce went towards him

"So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody. Where are you at these days?" Bruce questioned and Loki looked at him with a wicked grin "It varies from moment to moment." He said and Bruce's eyes widen "Anthea!" He called and went to her

"Is that a Dragonfang?" Aya questioned and Thor picked up the Dragonfang and admired it, Valkyrie grinned and nodded It is.

"My God. This is the famed sword of the Valkyrie." He said looking at Valkyrie sighed and looked out the window

"So, Sakaar and Asgard are about as far apart as any two known systems. Our best bet is a wormhole just outside of city limits. Refuel on Xandar.. I know Anthea values that city so much, and we can be back in Asgard in 18 months." She said and Thor shook his head and pointed at the huge hole in the sky"

"Nope. We are going through the big one." Thor said and Valkyrie scowled "The Devil's Anus?"

"Anus? Wait, wait, wait. Whose anus?" Bruce questioned and Anthea chuckled "It's just the name of the hole.. We'll be fine"

"For the record, I didn't know it was called that when I picked it." He said looking at Aya who was laughing "I love the name already" She chuckled

"That looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Bruce said and Anthea looked over at it "I can absorb the energy of it.. But for a bit"

"We need another ship. That will tear mine to pieces." Valkyrie said and Anthea nodded "I can place a force field over it, but if it gets bumpy.. I can't hold it for long"

"She's right. We need one that can withstand the geodetic strain from the singularity." Aya said and Bruce nodded "And has an offline power steering system that could also function without the on board computer."

"And we need one with cup holders, because we're gonna die. So, drinks!" Valkyrie cheerfully said and Bruce looked over at her "Do I know you? I feel like I know you."

"I feel like I know you, too. It's weird." She said and Anthea started laughing a bit until Bruce looked over at her and she stopped

"What do you say? Uncharted metagalactic travel through a volatile cosmic gateway. Talk about an adventure." Thor said looking down at Aya who smiled brightly "It's always the two of us getting in trouble"

"We need a ship." Bruce said and Anthea looked around "We have a couple of good ships"

"There are one or two ships. Absolute top of the line models..." Valkyrie said and Loki spoke softly "I don't mean to impose..."

Valkyrie threw a bottle and it smashes on the wall behind him. Aya, Thor and Bruce jumped a bit while Anthea sighed softly once she saw Valkyrie's face expression

"But, uh, the Grandmaster has a great many ships. I may even have stolen the access codes to his security system." Loki said looking over at Anthea who shook her head "Of course you did.. Perhaps from one of our strolls?"

"And suddenly you're overcome with an urge to do the right thing." Valkyrie said looking at Loki and Aya shrugged "He's very unpredictable"

"Heavens, no. I've run out of favor with the Grandmaster and I want to make sure Anthea is okay, and in exchange for codes and access to a ship, I'm asking for safe passage... through the Anus." Loki said and Thor gave him a look "You're telling us that you can get us access into the garage without setting off any alarms?"

"Yes, brother. I can." Loki said and he looked over at Anthea "I need to make sure she gets out of here.. Make sure she doesn't have to fight another battle she doesn't have to.. Ever again"

"Okay, can I just... A quick FYI. I was just talking to him just a couple minutes ago and he was totally ready to kill any of us." Bruce said quickly gathering Aya, Thor, Valkyrie and Anthea

"He did try to kill me." Valkyrie said and Anthea shrugged "He hasn't killed me yet.. I don' think he intends to" She said and Aya gave her a look "That's because you're pretty" Aya said looking at the group "He tried killing me once by throwing me off a cliff because I couldn't open a portal"

"Yes, me too. On many, many occasions. There was one time when we were children, he... he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So, I went to pick up the snake to admire it, and he transformed back into himself and he was like, "Blah, it's me!" And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time." Thor said looking at the group and Anthea looked over at Loki who was smiling

"If we're boosting a ship we're gonna need to draw some guards away from the palace." Valkyrie said looking over at Aya and Loki looked at the group "Why not set the beast loose?"

"Shut up." Thor muttered and Valkyrie looked at the group with a huge smile "You guys have a beast?"

"No, there's no beast. He's just being stupid. We're going to start a revolution" Thor said looking at Anthea who grinned brightly "We know the right person to start it"

"Revolution?" Bruce questioned and Thor sighed "I'll explain later."

"Who's this guy again?" Valkyrie asked Thor and Aya sighed "I'll explain later."

 **Author's Note:**

So Infinity War ruined my life!

The deaths that affected me the most were Gamora, Loki and both Peters. I was crying from start to finish.

I think Sylvia and Gamora are going to be the most saddest couple to write, with Anthea and Quill a close second because of their memory loss

I'm not going to hint or say anything about who lives or dies in IW, but all I'm going to say is there's going to be big plot twists and I just can't wait to write it!

In the start of the story, I will list all the characters that are in it and you guys can guess who lives and dies, and the one whose closest (You must have a FF account) then I will write a one-shot for the winner!

But do you guys think Aya and Anthea will survive IW? or will they die?

Anyways leave reviews! What did you guys think of IW? Which deaths affect you the most?


	8. Escape

"Hey, so, listen. We, uh, we should talk." Thor said looking towards Loki, Aya following behind them. Loki scoffed at him "I disagree. Open communication was never our family's forte.. I think you should talk to Aya more, I know you've been wanting to" Loki and Thor gave him a look "I'm getting to that..You have no idea. Been quite the revelation since we last spoke." Thor said as he opened the door and suddenly saw a group of people and Aya quickly went in front of them and quickly created a force field once they started shooting but Thor grinned once Aya lowered the force field "Hello!" Thor said cheerfully

"Hi" Loki said as they began shooting and Aya quickly created a rope with her powers and quickly wrapped it around some people's ankles and swung them back until they all hit a wall and Loki grinned and gave her a look "You always amaze me" He said as she grinned and they began walking

"Odin brought the three of us together. It's almost poetic that his death should split us apart. We might as well be strangers now. Two sons of the crown and a almost daughter in law, set adrift. Oh." Loki stopped once a door opened and an alien stepped out, a gun pointed right at him and Aya punched the gun down in time when it shot and it caused the alien to fly into the air

"Thought you didn't wanna talk about it." Thor said as he took Aya's hand and they walked ahead, Loki looking up before following them

"Here's the thing" Loki said as they stepped into the door and into the elevator

"I'm probably better off staying here on Sakaar." Loki said and Aya gave him a look "Wait what?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Thor said and Loki looked over at his brother "Did you just agree with me?"

"Come on, this place is perfect for you. It's savage, chaotic, lawless... Brother, you're gonna do great here." Thor said and Aya frowned "Are you sure you want to stay down here? Anthea may not stay here if you stay"

"Do you truly think so little of me?" Loki asked and Thor sighed "Loki, I thought the world of you. I thought we were gonna fight side by side forever. But at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me. I don't know, maybe there's still good in you. But let's be honest, our paths diverged a long time ago."

"Yeah. It's probably for the best that we never see each other again." Loki said and he stood there "I may ask Anthea to stay with me.. I know she hates this place but maybe.. She may stay for me"

"She does like you Loki.." Aya said and Loki gave him a small smile "I sure hope so"

"That's what you always wanted.. Something to care for.." Thor said as they were silent for a moment before looking at Loki "Hey, let's do "Get Help."'

"What?" Loki questioned and Aya smiled and looked down "Oh that game.." She said and Thor looked down at her before at Loki "Get Help."

"No." Loki said and Aya chuckled "That's why I punched Thor when we were children.. I never let him do that"

"Come on, you love it." Thor said nudging Loki who shook his head "I hate it."

"It's great. It works every time." Thor said and Loki shook his head "It's humiliating.. If Anthea saw this.."

"She's not here thankfully" Aya said as she remembered the Inhuman princess wanted to stay with Bruce to protect him.

"Do you have a better plan?" Thor questioned and Loki shook his head "No."

"We're doing it." Thor said with a smile and Aya started to chuckle a bit while Loki sighed "We are not doing "Get Help."' He said but the soor suddenly opened and Loki pretended to be hurt and Thor was pretending to hold him while Aya went to Loki's other side to help him

"Get help! Please! My brother, he's dying. Get help! Help him!" Thor said as suddenly him and Aya threw Loki at the guards and they were taken down "Classic." Thor smiled while Loki gave him a look "Still hate it. It's humiliating." Loki said as Thor was patting his back

"No, not for me, it's not. Now, which one's the ship they told us to get?" Thor asked and suddenly Aya whined and Thor knew she was having a vision but she quickly snapped out of it and she was giving Loki a look before looking at the ship "The Commodore."

"Right." Thor said as all three of them were walking towards them but Aya felt Loki turning into an illusion and she quickly grabbed Thor's hand and he stopped "Though I feel it won't make much of a difference." He said and Thor looked at the illusion of Loki next to them and Aya with a shift movement made the illusion go away.

"Called it" She muttered and Thor looked at Loki at the control board "Oh, Loki."

"I know I've betrayed you many times before, but this time it's truly nothing personal. The reward for your capture will set me up nicely and I'll be able to take Anthea with me"

"Never one for sentiment, were you? I didn't expect you to really hold Anthea close to you

"Easier to let it burn.. She's the only one I would hang on to"

"I agree. Oh, that looks painful. Oh, dear brother, you're becoming predictable." Thor said as he held up a control and Loki put two together and reached for his back and felt something.. Thor pressed the button and suddenly Loki had fallen to the floor with a grunt and he was now being shocked

"I trust you, you betray me. Round and round in circles we go. See, Loki, life is about... It's about growth. It's about change.. I thought you might have changed for Anthea, But you seem to just wanna stay the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more. I'll just put this over here for you. Anyway, all got places to be, so good luck, I guess. All right, I can figure this out. It's just another spaceship." Thor said taking Aya's hand

"We're going to leave this place together.. We're going to rescue Asgard and we're going to do this until the very end"

* * *

"Loyal Sakaarians, Lord of Thunder and his Lady has stolen my ship and my favorite champions!. Sakaarians, take to the skies. Bring him down. Do not let him leave this planet" Aya and Thor heard The Grandmaster's booming voice

Aya and Thor intertwined their fingers together and she looked at him "We're in this... Together" She said and he smiled softly before kissing her knuckles "Always"

Soon they saw multiple ships coming towards them, Aya looking back as the ships were shooting at them. But they saw Valkyrie's ship coming behind them and it started shooting at the ships nearby and they saw Anthea throwing her fists in the air in victory before hearing Valkyrie's voice in the radio

"Open the doors!"

Thor pressed the buttons for the doors to open and Aya looked back and got up and Thor looked back "You got a vision?"

"Just to make sure Bruce got in safely" Aya called back and Thor nodded once he saw Valkyrie's ship under theirs

"I hope that you're tougher than you look." Valkyrie yelled at Bruce once she opened the doors a bit "Anthea? Are you joining him?" She questioned but Anthea shook her head "I'll join in a couple of moments, I want to make sure you're okay"

"Why?" Bruce questioned but Valkyrie pressed a button and suddenly Bruce's seat went flying and Anthea looked up and saw him flying into the other ship and Aya quickly grabbed him to make sure he didn't fall over the edge and she helped him up

"Shouldn't we be shooting back or something?" Bruce questioned and they heard Anthea's voice "There aren't any. It's a leisure vessel."

"What?" Bruce questioned and it was turn for Valkyrie's voice who spoke "Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff."

"Did she just say the Grandmaster uses it for orgies?" Bruce asked with a disgusted voice and Aya shot up "Ew.. Okay I don't feel like sitting anymore" She muttered and Thor looked back at Bruce "Yeah. Don't touch anything.. Aya, you're free to sit on my lap" He said and Aya chuckled "Another time" She said and Thor beamed at that

They witnessed a couple of ships attacking Valkyrie's with still her and Anthea inside.. Bruce looked in horror while Valkyrie tried to hold off the ships and Anthea was blasting a couple of energy balls at the other ships but Topaz's ship came out of nowhere and started shooting at them

"No!" Bruce shouted once they saw the ship breaking apart and Anthea grabbed Valkyrie's hand but soon there was a blast, and Aya, Thor and Bruce shouted "NO!" and they looked at the ship and saw two figures being flung and they saw a golden streak going towards them both Valkyrie and Anthea were hanging at the side of the ship. Anthea's eyes were golden, Valkyrie laughed "This is why you're the best!"

"Get in!" Aya called towards them and both Valkyrie and Anthea gave each other grins before Anthea looked at Aya, Thor and Bruce "In a moment!" She said before the girls got up and climbed on the top of the ship.. Before running and jumping, Anthea landing on one ship while Valkyrie landing on another.

Anthea's eyes glowed golden and soon her fist became golden and punched through the metal, taking out some of the parts. Valkyrie was punching through another one.

"We gotta help them" Thor said and Aya ran towards the edge of the ship and Thor followed "Take the wheel." He said and Bruce's eyes widen

"No. I don't know how to fly one of these." He called and Aya jumped out and Thor looked back "You're a scientist. Use one of your PhDs." He said and jumped out, watching as Aya jumped into an another ship and moved the gun from it, causing it to fire at another ship and she grinned and she turned to look at Thor who was basically giving her heart-eyes before he jumped into another ship.

Three Asgardians and an Inhuman.. The four of them were working so well together, Anthea even flying to Thor's ship and they both tag-teamed to take down the ship. Anthea looked over to see a couple of ships, including Topaz's ere going after Bruce's and she wasn't fast enough to get to it but she grinned wildly once she saw fireworks were coming out "You go Bruce!"

They went back to destroying ships until Valkyrie got control of the last ship and everyone jumped to it. Valkyrie looking over at Thor and Aya with a grin before she got them under the ship. Anthea and Valkyrie jumping first before Thor looked over at Aya

"You're ready?" He asked and she nodded "Always!" She said before they jumped and both landed in their ship.

Aya and Thor were so close to each other, her hands resting on his chest. Thor looking down at her in awe while she was looking up at him with a small smile. Thor started to lean down and Aya turned her head, ready to welcome to kiss but they were cut off by Bruce to which Thor groaned

"Guys, we're coming up on the Devil's Anus!"

Author's Note:

So we have about three chapters left until this story is finished!

Two chapters in one day for you guys to make up for some lost time, leave reviews!

We will get a post credit chapter that will show why Thor knew about the infinity stones and their locations as Aya will tell him, expect the Soul Stone (Hint: There will be a flashback chapter with Gamora and Aya in IW)

Leave reviews until next time!


	9. The Three

"Shit!" Valkyrie said as they were now in Asgard. Anthea and Aya's eyes were closed with their hands intertwined. Thor looked back at them with a worried glare

"Are you guys okay?" He asked and it was Anthea who nodded "She's trying to read where Heimdall and the others are.. I'm letting her channel some of my energy to help her" She said and Thor nodded "Copy.. Anthea, I need you to stay with Valkyrie and Bruce to help protect the Asgardians while Aya and I fend off Hela" He said and Anthea nodded

"I'll jump off the ship if Aya seems to be in some kind of distress" She muttered and Thor's eyebrows furrowed "How will you know?"

"Aya is going to keep a link open within us.. I guess we have a special connection. She explained earlier that it will let us feel what the other is feeling and once in a while send a message.. I'm not strong enough to send a message, but she is because she's been training her whole life for it"

"Is there anything more that I should know about this connection?" Thor questioned and Anthea nodded "Aya has been telling me about this prophecy.. The Three. How she met the other member of the three.. That one day, we'll have to fight for our lives with the universe at stake"

"Are you scared of it?" Thor asked and Anthea thought for a moment before shaking her head "Not at all.. I'm not scared of dying.. But the universe.. The people I love and care for.. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost them"

"I don't want to lose either of you two.." Thor said, making sure Aya wasn't listening and she was still in a state of trying to find their people and looked at Anthea "I just got her back.. I don't know if she wants to stay or go after we're done saving Asgard.. But I'll run with her, any where she wants to go.. I'll go with her. I made the mistake of leaving her once, I'm not letting her go again" He said to her and Anthea had a small smile

"I can tell the way she looks at you, she feels the same" She muttered and she looked up at Thor with a soft smile "I feel like I had someone like that in my life at one point.. I may not remember him, but I have those dreams of him.. He may not have a face, but I still know he's out there and I intend on finding him" She said and Thor grinned "I sure hope so, I would like to be Man of Honor at your wedding" Thor said with a straight face and Anthea looked at him

"You want to be my Maid of Honor?" She asked

" _Man_ of Honor" Thor corrected and grinned "I'll sure be giving your future husband a hard time"

"Oh my god Thor" Anthea laughed and she looked at him "I'm very glad I've met you, thank you for opening my eyes and for convincing me to leave and actually put my powers for something good"

"No problem.. I have that effect on people" He said happily and Anthea chuckled and suddenly Aya opened her eyes "I found them.. But Hela is catching up also so we need to move quickly." She muttered and looked over at Thor "We're going to have to get to the throne room fast" She said softly and Thor stood up and stuck out his hand to help Aya up and she intertwined their fingers together

"Val, get us towards the vault" Aya whispered and Valkyrie nodded getting them towards it. Thor and Aya hopping off and Thor went towards the Vault while Aya took out her sword to protect him.

A couple of moments later, Thor came out with armor that Valkyries would wear, with also armors that high-rank soldiers would wear for battle and Aya looked over at Thor and he shrugged "Anthea deserves it.." He said and she nodded in agreement of the golden and blue armor in Thor's hand.

Thor and Aya began to walk towards the entrance of the vault until Aya stopped once she saw the Tesseract and Thor saw the look in her face as she stopped and her eyes closed, whining in pain and Thor could tell she was getting a vision and she gasped, her eyes opening with tears in her eyes as she was breathing heavily. Thor noticed that this vision was longer than usual.

"Hey.. Hey" Thor whispered as he held her hands and brought her close to him "What's happening?" He whispered and she looked down, tears escaping her eyes

"I saw it.. Ragnarok.. Either way, it will happen today" She whispered and Thor looked at her and shook his head "I won't let it happen, not when we're together" He said and she bit her lip and nodded. Her tears still coming down, in reality.. Aya knew that it was going to happen.. Thor could try his best to prevent it but it was going to stay the same.

Aya took out her sword and waved it over the Tesseract, Thor saw a blue glow disappear for a moment and Aya placed her sword down "If something happens.. The Tesseract will be broken, anything and anyone could break it now and get the stone" She muttered and he nodded "Then it's best to keep it here and if something happens.. Let's hope that this gets destroyed with everything else"

Thor took her hands and he brought her closer to him "I've been wanting to talk to you for a bit.. Well ever since you've come back" He said and she looked up at him and he cleared his throat "I've been wanting to ask.. Well tell you.. That ever since you left, I've been thinking about you non-stop.. I blamed myself really. I thought I wasn't good enough and maybe I did or said things that maybe made you unhappy" He began and he looked up "I did love Jane, but she would never be like you.. I acted differently when you left. Like some cocky bastard" He laughed a bit and her eyes widen "Here I thought.. That maybe if I was acting difficult and lashing out, maybe you would come back and just see me.. But I met Jane and she changed me" He whispered "She changed me for the better and it opened my eyes how to view humans and because of that.. I've met the Avengers" He said

"But in reality, I could never get married or have a life with her. She would die one day of old age, and it would leave me broken" He said and Aya nodded in understanding "Truth be told, I could never marry her anyways, my heart wouldn't have been in the right place.. Not when I thought about you.. Aya I thought you hated me.. I was waiting for you to walk down that isle that day, waiting to make you my wife but you never came and it broke me." He said and she had tears in her eyes "I've never meat to hurt you.. All the times I wished I saw you, explained everything.. I wish I did"

Thor squeezed her hands "You're here now, I won't let you go" He whispered as he sighed "What I'm asking is that.." He began and it was cut off by the sound of the ship getting towards them, Thor looked down in defeat and Aya used her finger to lift his chin up "When we defeat your sister.. We'll talk, I promise" She whispered and Thor smiled softly at that and he grabbed her hand and they jogged towards the ship and Thor jumped on and handed the armors and a gun he found earlier to the girls

"Here, now the ship has a gun." Thor muttered and Aya sighed softly "If you two need anything.. Anthea can signal me" She said and Valkyrie nodded "We're take it from here."

"I found, uh, this in the armory. Good luck." Thor and Valkyrie nodded while looking at the old armor while Anthea looked up "I'm getting one too?" She whispered and Aya nodded "You're a very great fighter.. You deserve everything and more" She whispered and the Inhuman smiled softly "You do too."

"Your Majesties ... Don't die. You know what I mean." Valkyrie said and the two of them nodded and they intertwined their fingers together "We'll be okay" Aya said as she looked over at Thor "We have each other.."

"That we do"

* * *

Thor sat at the throne with Aya sitting on the arm rest, Thor using his father's staff to slam it into the ground multiple times.. Taunting his sister, making her come.

"We'll get through this" Thor whispered quietly and Aya nodded and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They soon saw Hela appear, looking at the two unimpressed while Thor smiled a bit "Sister"

"You're still alive... Both of you" Hela snorted as she looked at Aya "I see you're not protecting the stones either" She muttered and Aya shrugged "I came here because my ex-fiancé' and I's home is in danger by this psycho.. You wouldn't blame me" She said as Thor nodded in agreement

"I love what you've done with the place. Redecorating, I see."

"It seems our father's solution to every problem was to cover it up... To even goes as far as treating you like the daughter he never had" Hela said looking at Aya. The Goddess of Protection shook her head "Far from it.. I was just someone who had gifts that were useful.. I had a role to play in protecting the universe"

"Or to cast it out. He told you were worthy. He said the same thing to me." Thor said as he looked over at Aya "We were all wronged at one point in our lives by him"

"You see? You never knew him. Not at his best. Odin and I drowned entire civilizations in blood and tears. Where do you think all this gold came from? And then, one day, he decided to become a benevolent king. To foster peace, to protect life. To have you."

"I understand why you're angry. And you are my sister, and technically have a claim to the throne. And believe me, I would love for someone else to rule. But it can't be you. You're just... the worst.." Thor said and Aya looked down with a small smile at Thor's words

"Okay, get up.. You two.. You're in my seat.

"You know, Father once told me that a wise king never seeks out war." Thor said, getting up with Aya. The Goddess stood in front of Thor, Thor smiling at what Aya was doing.. The start of their tag-team.

"But must always be ready for it. " Hela said as her placed her head piece on. Hela running towards Aya and Thor who were running towards them and Aya jumped into the air, sword out while Thor stood on the ground. Hela jumping in the air also going for Aya

* * *

"The stupid dog won't die!" Valkyrie shouted towards Bruce and Anthea. Anthea stood up from her seat and went towards Valkyrie and saw the dog wasn't going down and her eyes went golden as she blasted a couple of beams at Fenrir. The huge wolf whined as he was pushed back but it shook off the beams

Anthea looked over and saw a couple of the deceased warriors Hela had brought back to life coming towards the Asgardians and saw some of them going down by the deceased warriors

"Val.. Find a way to get the brainless animal down.. I need to help" Anthea said before her eyes went golden once more and she used her powers to fly down and landed in front of a couple citizens and with that she created a huge force field. However, that changed when multiple dead warriors kept slashing through the force field with their swords and Anthea created a huge blast to get them back.

"Everything's gonna be all right now. I got this. You wanted to know who I am?" Bruce said standing up, he knew Anthea needed help and he had to.. His adopted sister depended on it and he couldn't let her die

"What the hell are you talking about?" Valkyrie questioned and Bruce nodded "You'll see!" He said before he took a leap of faith and jumped.. Only to slam himself into the Rainbow bridge in front of Fenrir.

Anthea heard a thump and she looked back to see Bruce had fallen. Her eyes widen "Bruce!" She said before she got tackled by a deceased warrior and she kicked it back before scrambling up and running towards the crowd and Heimdall, taking her sword out to help the God with taking on the wolf but a green hand grabbed the Wolf's leg

Anthea chuckled and wanted to jump for joy but she didn't have enough time as her mouth opened while looking at the other deceased warriors jumping on the ship that Valkyrie was on and the ship was moving around, trying to get the deceased warriors off

Aya was pinned against the wall by Hela, kicking and trying to get free from the Goddess of Death's grip. Thor tackled Hela to the ground and Aya was gasping for air before grabbing for her sword and threw it at Hela but the Goddess was quick to grab it and throw it back. Aya literally had to dodge by a second.. If not she would have been stabbed.

"Hela! stop!" Aya shouted but Hela was quickly overpowering Thor and Hela with her magic threw Aya back. Hela chuckled at Thor "Here's the difference between us. I'm Odin's firstborn, the rightful heir, the savior of Asgard. And you're nothing. So simple, even a blind man could see it." Hela said and she grabbed a sword and she slashed Thor's face, causing Thor to be missing an eye. "Oh. Now you remind me of Dad." Hela looked at him in disgust as she was tackled by Aya

Aya grabbed her sword and she stabbed Hela in the stomach and the older goddess hissed before Aya looked down "You just made the wrong move" She said, her eyes glowing blue before looking at the window "Anthea.." She whispered before she was thrown back by Hela. The Goddess of Death grabbing her brother and dragging him to the balcony. Aya looking towards them "Anthea... Help him" She whispered

Anthea was blasting foes left and right, but she was getting over powered by the many warriors and she was ready to get stabbed until there was a huge blast and she looked over and saw Miek had shot the warriors

"Hey, man. I'm Korg. This is Miek. We're gonna jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Wanna come?" Anthea heard Korg tell Heimdall and Anthea looked over at a huge shadow of a ship and she looked up to see a certain figure at the edge of the ship. Anthea's smile was huge as she heard Loki's voice

"Your savior is here!" Loki shouted and Anthea got up and ran towards the ship that was landing and saw the citizens were gathering to get on the ship  
"Did you miss me? Everyone, on that ship now." Anthea heard Loki saying and he saw her in the crowd and looked at her in such awe. Anthea went towards him and rested her hands on his chest and he leaned down to rest his forehead on hers, at least the best he could with his helmet on

"I surely missed you" Anthea breathed and Loki looked down with such a smile "I missed you too.." He whispered and he leaned down to kiss her forehead and she beamed before Heimdall coughed "We don't have enough time to be showing off affection." He told Anthea who nodded and Loki looked at Heimdall who spoke "Welcome home. I saw you coming."

"Of course you did." Loki coughed as he saw Anthea

Anthea's eyes were golden as she was blasting the warriors back but she stopped dead when she heard Aya's voice in her head and could tell she was in some sort of danger.. She looked up at the huge building that Aya and Thor were in and made her way towards it.. Ignoring the calls from Loki. It was like she couldn't hear it anyways and made her way into the Throne room

Aya's suddenly heard a voice in her head and her eyes glowed blue and the last thing she saw was Anthea coming towards her, her eyes golden.

Aya opened her eyes and saw she was at Norway. She looked around and heard the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.. The sky was cloudly but the wind was blowing a bit.

"Aya?" A voice called behind her and she turned to see Anthea. The Inhuman was looking at her hands and she looked around "Where are we? Did we die?" She asked and suddenly there was another voice

"Not dead.. I sensed you two were in some sort of danger" The voice said and both women looked back to see a familiar face.. To Aya.

"Maria" Aya breathed and the blonde-hair woman smiled softly and looked at Anthea and nodded "My name is Maria Strange.. I'm the current Sorceress Supreme, I protect the world from mystical threats" She spoke and Anthea nodded "You're the final third member" She said and Maria nodded "Aya opened a connection and I felt it.. I suddenly felt your emotions and everything." Maria muttered and looked at Aya and Anthea with sad eyes "There's something else.. I feel a huge storm coming to us soon" She said. Aya and Anthea looked up and saw that the clouds were turning into thunderstorms

"The Three of us will have to fight sooner than we thought.. I don't know when.. But it's happening soon" Maria said and she looked at Aya and Anthea with sad eyes "And our lives won't ever be the same"

Anthea was silent for a moment before speaking "We'll get through it.. We'll fight until our last breath"

Maria looked at Anthea with a grin "I like you" She said and Anthea chuckled before the Inhuman felt a great energy behind her and she saw Thor standing there with an elder man and Aya looked over "You need to help him.. Please" She pleaded to Anthea who nodded "I'll see you in a couple of moments.. Maria, I'll see you soon" She said as Maria nodded "You as well, Anthea"

Anthea walked towards Thor and she heard Odin's words of "Asgard is not a place. Never was. This could be Asgard. Asgard is where our people stand. Even now, right now, those people need your help.. You have people who care and will help you.. They're your family" Odin said looking at Anthea and nodded. Anthea stopped and she looked at Thor and Odin and smiled.. To have a family once again, having Bruce as a brother and Thor as her best friend.. It meant a lot to her

"I'm not as strong as you." Thor whispered and Odin smiled softly and shook his head "No... You're stronger." He said as he turned back. Thor looked back and saw Anthea was standing there. She looked back and saw Aya and Maria were gone and she turned to Thor "Take my hand.." She whispered as Thor got up and walked towards her

"Can we really do this?" Thor questioned and Anthea nodded "I lost my family, don't know where they are.. But I can help you save your family" She said and Thor nodded as Anthea stuck out her hand "Take my hand.." She whispered and suddenly her eyes went blue, Thor taking her hands.. His eyes glowing blue as well.

"Tell me, brother. What were you the god of, again?" Hela questioned, looking at Thor who was gasping for air and suddenly there was a voice

"Bad choice lady.. You're dealing with the God of Thunder" Anthea said, her eyes blue and electricity surrounding her. Hela saw the thunder forming around them and she looked in horror when Thor's eyes went blue as well and he yelled, two bolts of lighting coming down and hitting Hela who had fallen. Anthea and Thor standing there, with electricity surrounding both of them and looked back and saw the soldiers gathering around Aya, Loki and the others

"Let's go save your home" Anthea said as both her and Thor jumped off the balcony and flying into the herd of dead soldiers

Author's note:

Tada! Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Next Chapter:

Asgard burns


	10. The Sun sets in Asgard

Aya and Loki were battling together when they saw the two huge blasts of thunder hitting the balcony and soon saw two figures coming towards them at high speed. Loki and Aya having huge smiles on their face as they saw the two people they cared about

It was Anthea who flew in front of Thor but both landed the same time. Thor was standing while Anthea was kneeling down on one knee. Both of their eyes (Well Thor had one eye now) were glowing blue while electricity was surrounding them. Anthea got up and with a wave, she summoned a huge bolt to hit some warriors while Thor flew into a couple. Both were working so hard to get rid as much warriors as they could while the citizens were getting into the ship as fast as they could. Aya, Loki, Heimdall and the others were defending the ship while the ship that Valkyrie was in was blowing up in fireworks and she was punching through with her fists and sword with Hulk taking care of Fenris

Thor grabbed Anthea's hand and flung her into the air and she punched out a couple of blasts. Thor flying after her and going through a couple of warriors.

They soon landed in front of Loki and Aya. Aya running towards Thor and brought him into a tight hug, Thor kissing her head "I'm okay.. I'm okay" He whispered and he saw Loki coming towards them and Thor grinned

"You're late." Thor said looking at Loki who looked at his brother's face as he intertwined his fingers with Anthea "You're missing an eye."

"This isn't over." Valkriye said as she looked over at Anthea "You're a awesome badass chick" She said and Anthea chuckled "We can call me a badass chick after the lady is dead.."

The five of them were facing the rainbow bridge and saw Hela was coming towards them, her hands in the air. Anthea groaned as she rested her forehead on Loki's shoulder "I can't believe she's still here!"

"I think we should disband the Revengers." Thor said out of breath, Aya nodded in agreement "It's been a great run.. But the team needs to be disband for our safety"

"Hit her with a lightning blast." Loki said looking at Anthea and Thor. The God of Thunder snorted "We've just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing." He said and Anthea lowered her head "We're not going be able to kill her

"We just need to hold her off until everyone's on board." Valkyrie said looking back at the ship.. Anthea and Aya looked at each other and Aya intertwined her fingers with Thor

"It won't end there. The longer Hela's on Asgard, the more powerful she grows. She'll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now." Thor said looking at Aya and nodded.

"So what do we do?" Valkyrie said looking at everyone and Loki looked at Anthea before looking at Thor "I'm not doing "Get Help."' He said looking at Anthea "Not in front of her"

"Asgard's not a place, it's a people. Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok. This was about causing Ragnarok. Surtur's crown, the vault. It's the only way." Thor said looking at Aya and then Loki "Aya, Anthea and Valkyrie stay with me until you get the crown.." He said and Loki nodded and looked at Anthea "Stay safe." He whispered and looked at Thor "Bold move, brother. Even for me." He said and ran to the ship that Thor and the others had used earlier

"Shall we?" Thor questioned and Aya looked at him and nodded "We'll fight with you until the end.. I will mostly" Aya said as Thor smiled softly and Anthea nudged Thor "We're friends for life.. I'll be with you until the end of this" She said and Valkyrie nodded "After you."

Thor ran at Hela first and shot at Hela with his lighting blast. Anthea flying into the air and her eyes glowed blue and went to punch Hela but the Goddess of Death was fast enough to grab Anthea and threw her into the ground. Aya grabbed her sword and slashed Hela's side.

Anthea Thor formed a sword with the lighting bolts and slashed at Hela. Hela shouted and suddenly a large amount of weapons came out of her sides and Thor hissed in pain while Aya was thrown back.

Anthea ran at Hela once again, this time blasting a couple of energy blasts with golden energy. The Goddess hissed a bit in pain before Thor flew into the air and threw a bolt of lighting at her. But Hela was stronger and she grabbed Thor by the neck and slammed him to the ground. He grabbed Aya and kneed her and pinned her to the ground. Anthea trying to tackle her but couldn't as Hela punched her.

Hela threw Valkyrie into the ground. Thor looked over at Hela and shook his head "Hela, enough! You want Asgard, it's yours." Thor whispered and went in front of Aya, protecting her. He rested a hand on her cheek

"Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me." Hela grinned and Thor smiled a bit as he heard a rumble from the main building "No, I know. But he can." Thor said as suddenly the top of the building was blasted out and suddenly Surtur was throwing his chain around.. Destroying the building and surroundings around it

"No" Hela whispered And Aya flew at Hela and stabbed her in the stomach with her sword. Anthea groaned in pain and Valkyrie crawled towards her and helped her up. Thor also helped Anthea up and Aya yanked her sword out of Hela's stomach and made her way towards the others

Aya looked in horror of Surtur destroying Asgard and had tears in her eyes.. Her home.. The place where she grew up and had fallen in love with.. It was being destroyed.

"The people are safe. That's all that matters." Valkyrie whispered to Aya and intertwined their fingers together "This isn't our home no more.. This wasn't our home for a long time.." She whispered and Aya nodded.. Valkyrie was right.. Both her and Aya left a while back..

"We're fulfilling the prophecy." Thor said looking at Aya. Anthea looked down and shook her head "To destroy this planet.. So beautiful"

"I hate this prophecy." Valkyrie said and shook her head and Thor sighed "So do I, but we have no choice. Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela, so that our people may live. But we need to let him finish the job, otherwise...: He said and suddenly they heard footsteps and they looked in horror as Hulk jumped into the air and began fighting with Surtur and Anthea shook her head "He's going to die!"

"No! Hulk, stop, you moron! Hulk, stop. Just for once in your life, don't smash." Hulk called towards Hulk who was thrown into the ground by Surtur. Anthea sighed and shook her head "Hulk! We need to go!"

"Big monster!" Hulk shouted and Valkyrie gave him a look "Let's go!" Se said and Thor picked up Anthea and Hulk ran at them, grabbing Thor and Anthea in one arm while Aya and Valkyrie at the other on the ship

"Fine." Hulk snorted and Aya looked back at Surtur was destroying Asgard.. The Sun had set in Asgard and how beautiful and sad it looked.. "I am Asgard's doom!"

Hulk landed on the ship and made sure Anthea was safe. She was leaning on Valkyrie while all four of them made their way towards the window and looked outside. Aya frowned and Thor brought her in so close and rested his chin on her head and tears were coming down both of their eyes

"The damage is not too bad. As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe." Korg said as the Citizens of Asgard looked outside with sad eyes. Anthea next to Hulk and she looked down with sadness.. Another home was destroyed..

They watched as Asgard was blown up and everyone was silent until Korg spoke "Now those foundations are gone. Sorry."

"What have I done?" Thor whispered and Aya looked up at him "You saved us all.. Asgard would have faced extinction"

"Asgard is not a place... It's a people." Heimdall said.

Author's Note:

One last chapter to go!

It's been an adventure to write this story and I have to say it's been a favorite of mine.. Now IW will change all of that!

Next Chapter:

Thor asks Aya a question he's been wanting to do  
Anthea's future 


	11. The Sun Rises on Earth

Anthea was packing her belongings into a small bag, she took off her armor and placed on some casual clothing. She looked around her, looking at the huge room she had and she sighed and looked down.

She couldn't stay.

Anthea treasured Aya and Thor's offer to stay with them to land on a safe place for themselves and the rest of the people that lived in Asgard but.. She didn't feel like she belonged in Asgard, she didn't feel like a god.

She quietly went to Bruce's room a few hours before and they talked a while before Bruce hugged Anthea with tears in his eyes, sadden that he wouldn't see his best friend and someone he considered his sister.

Anthea didn't find Loki because that was going to be the hardest goodbye for her. Her and Loki had flirted and were developing feelings for each other but she knew.. Loki wasn't the one for her.

Loki was a God, he was going to live long after her.. He would still look young when she was older. Things wouldn't just work out and plus she knew.. They would have never worked out anyways.

Anthea knew Loki wasn't the one.. She knew her only one would be out there in space right now.. Looking for her.

She didn't remember her past, it was all a blurr up to her meeting the Grandmaster. But she wanted to figure out who she was really and find out what happened that made her not remember her past.. She knew being with Loki would make her stop from searching.

"So you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" A familiar voice said and Anthea sighed and she turned to see Loki leaning on the wall, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised at her and she went on packing

"Figured that saying goodbye would be hard" She said and he was quiet for a moment before he shook his head "It wouldn't be hard for me" He lied and she shook her head

"No... It would be hard for me" She spoke softly, his eyes soften as he went towards her and she dropped her bag and he placed a hand on her waist while stroking her cheek with a finger

"So stay.. Be with me" He said softly, Anthea bit her lip and she really wanted to hug him tight, to tell him that she would but she shook her head

"Remember when I told you that I didn't remember my past..? That sometimes I had dreams of hearing multiple voices? Dancing with a face I couldn't remember?" She whispered and he nodded at her "I understand... You need to find out who you are"

"I don't want to leave.. I want to stay with you, but something is screaming inside of me to go out there and find them.. Find that man" She whispered and Loki sighed and nodded

"Then I understand.. I can't make you stay here and be miserable" Loki simply said and Anthea saw the hurt expression on his face and she cupped his cheeks

"I'm not going to be gone forever.. I'm pretty sure we'll cross paths again, one day" She said and Loki nodded and smirked "Hopefully you have everything figured out and we can start over.. Just you and me"

"I would like that Loki.. I really would" Anthea whispered but she knew deep inside.. That her and Loki could never be together.

Loki looked into her eyes in awe and he looked at her with some an intense look "Let me help you then.." He whispered and Anthea looked confused at first and she scowled "How so?"

"I can try to help you remember.. It might not work, but I'm a strong Socherer.." He whispered to her and she was hesitant for a moment before he cupped her cheeks and leaned down to her, kissing her softly.

Anthea melted into the kiss and held on to him, their lips moving in sync and suddenly it felt like a jolt of energy went through Anthea as her mind was suddenly racing

 _Anthea was at the fountain on Xander, sunning herself. She was with Groot and... Rocket? Yes Rocket.. Her best friend. She felt a presence and looked up and saw the faceless man.. She wanted to call out to him but she didn't even know his name and she tried waving to him but he course he didn't notice._

 _Anthea opened her eyes and saw she was strolling in the prison.. Rocket and.. Gamora, her best friend, were walking in front of her and she looked back to see Groot and the faceless man behind her.. She tried to open her mouth to say something to him but she couldn't.. It was like she didn't have a voice when she looked at him.._

 _Anthea turned to see she was now with her friend.. Drax, outside of the Milano fending off ships that were going after the Milano and she heard the faceless man's voice.. But couldn't understand what he was saying.. But his voice just felt like.. Home. She felt safe when she heard it._

 _Anthea opened her eyes once more to see she was in a destroyed ship with.. Her cousin Silvia, dragging her to an escape pod and soon typing and watched as the pod left.. Leaving her on that destroyed ship before she closed her eyes once more._

 _She opened her eyes and suddenly she was in the front of the destroyed ship, watching as it was about to go into the tundra.. Knowing what was going to happen next until she heard that voice.._

 _"I love you and you only, you're the only woman I ever wanted in the galaxy and there will never be anyone after you because I could never love anyone like the way I love you.."_

Then all at once.. She finally saw his face

Anthea broke the kiss with a gasp, she was breathless "Peter!" She said as she looked at Loki "Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot him!" She said and Loki was just looking at her and he nodded "Then I should let you get going then.." He said as there was a bit of hurt in his voice. Anthea's expression soften and she leaned forward to kiss him. Of course he kissed back and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer and she started tugging at his hair and they broke apart, both of them needing air

"This was real... _We're_ were real." Anthea said and Loki smiled softly at that "It doesn't matter if I got my memories back.. Everything that I had felt before that was real and I don't regret this one bit" She whispered and he kissed her forehead "I'm very glad.. My feelings for you are 100 percent true and just thank you for being the best woman I could ever ask for.. I never thought I would ever find anyone" He admitted and she smiled at him

"There is someone for everyone.. You're going to find someone who is going to treat you like their world.. I know that they'll be lucky.. But my world is out there, hopefully looking for me" She said and he smiled "I know, I saw every memory.. How much you two loved each other.. You deserve a lot and that's him" Loki said as he smiled "I'm just the monster that parents tell their kids about"

"You're so much more Loki.. Not a monster.. But an amazing person" She said and he chuckled "I'm glad someone sees that"

Anthea grabbed her back and she went to kiss Loki on the cheek and she smiled at him "I'll see you around Loki.." She said and he returned the kiss on her forehead "I'll see you around too.. Don't be afraid to come visit me.. I'm going to need a partner to pull tricks on when we find our new home" He said and was walking to the door and she looked back and winked at him "Of course.. You don't think I'll let you have all the fun" She said and he laughed and they said their farewell and Anthea left..

She would go into a pod, searching the galaxy for Peter and The Guardians.. Her family.

* * *

Aya walked into Thor's bedroom and saw he was admiring his new look. She chuckled when she noticed he was making funny faces, appearing to be tough. Thor heard the chuckle and he turned back with a huge smile

"You like the new look?" He questioned and Aya poured herself a drink and she held the glass and smiled "I like it, You look more tough if I must say" She said and he raised his eyebrow "Then I like it" He said and he went towards her "Anthea is gone?"

"Valkyrie sent her off, Loki is doing well.. Hulk and Bruce.. Not so much. But everyone is doing good" She said and Thor nodded "And our people?"

"Everyone is settling now, the kids mostly are running around and playing around with Korg while the adults and elders are settling on where they're sleeping" Aya said and Thor nodded "Good.. You?"

"It just feels.. Weird to be back with our people.. A lot of people that we grew up with, are either dead or they have their own families.. While I'm just h-"

"I feel the same" Thor said as he smiled "People our age are already married with children.. While we were off defending the world.. Crazy huh?" Thor asked and Aya chuckled and nodded in agreement "We would have that crazy luck" She laughed and sat on the bed and she took a sip of her drink

"So it's crazy.. You're going to be the King of Asgard after all" Aya said and Thor chuckled "The thing I've been running away from.. Now I have to embrace it" He said and Aya smiled "That's why you'll have me as the best advisor ever" She said and Thor had a small grin

"I had someone else in mind for that role" She said and Aya looked up "Oh?"

"I thought Valkyrie would fit the role more.. She would be able to give us the real advice for us.. A real King and Queen need that" Thor said and Aya's eyes widen

"King and Queen?"

Thor went towards her and kneeled down and took her hands "Ever since you came back.. All that's in my mind were the 'What ifs.'. What if you stayed and we got married? What if we did become the King and Queen of Asgard? What if we had.. Children?" He whispered and she smiled softly at that as he spoke

"I've been meaning to ask.. Can we give us another try? Just go back to being those stupid kids that were in love and engaged.. Not looking back and when live that dream of being married, great rulers and parents?" He asked and without hesitation she leaped into his arms and brought him into a bone crushing hug before leaning forward to kiss him

Thor's eyes widen and soon he closed them and placed his hands on her waist.. Kissing her after all those years, it was a feeling he thought he wouldn't have felt again.. Being with her.. It felt right.

"I would love nothing more.. I would say let's get married now, but we're currently on a space ship and we have to make sure our people are safe." She whispered and he laughed "I don't mind calling you my Wife right now.." He said and she grinned "Great.. Husband, we'll have the ceremony once we land.. But first you have to take your throne in the main room"

"As long as I got my Queen/Wife with me.. Everything is great" He whispered and she smiled brightly "Where are we heading to and having our wedding ceremony.. King Thor?" She teased at his new title and he laughed and shook his head

"I think we're heading to earth.. For our new start.. Queen Aya" He said in a teasing tone and she chuckled as they both leaned in for a loving kiss.

Aya thought that everything.. Life with their people, with Thor.. Was going to be peaceful..

She was wrong.

 **Author's Note:**

The end!  
So Anthea got her memories of Peter back, but we don't know if/when Peter will get his memories of her..  
So Aya and Thor are together again! I would say they're sorta married, I think they're mostly waiting for them to get to earth (Hint: They're not)

I loved Loki and Anthea's relationship and I felt like it should have been Loki that gave her back the memories, also them ending things on good terms and them just admiring and respecting each other.

I think if Anthea finds out about Loki's fate in IW, she will be very heartbroken.. As Loki is someone that Anthea cares about deeply.. Their relationship wouldn't have worked out simply because Loki is a god and Anthea isn't..

IW is going to be a heart crusher for Aya and Anthea, I think those two are going to go through hell the most.

We have two post credit chapters:

Chapter 1- Wonder why Thor knows the locations of the stones besides the soul? Maybe because a certain goddess told him  
Chapter 2- Thanos appears


	12. The Stones

It was quiet on the Agsardian Refugee ship, everyone had finally settled in for the night and were asleep. The Asgardians has adjusted well to their life on the ship, from the adults able to easily find places to sleep and rest to the children finding places to easily play hide and seek.

Aya and Thor were asleep, Thor had an arm around her waist and they were both sleeping soundly.

Life as the King and Queen had been a huge change in their life, it was hard at first since they had the Asgardians and the Sakaar citizens to worry about, but both of them being patient and having Loki and Valkyrie as advisors eased their minds a bit.

Thor felt Aya moving suddenly and he paid no mind to it. That was until she started moving around more, mumbling in her sleep and soon she was crying and screaming. Thor's eyes shot open as he grabbed her and held her close

"Hey it's me.. You're okay now, I'm here.." Thor whispered in her ear as his heart broke at that sound of her sobbing, he kissed her temple and held her close as she cried, he kept whispering words of comfort to her until she was calming down. They both sat up and he cupped her cheeks and held her face

"What happened?" He whispered softly to her and she was sniffling "The Power Stone was taken.. This Titan.. Thanos. He killed in Xander so he could get it" She said and Thor's eyes widen in shock "What? No one has tried to get an Infinity Stone before like that.." He whispered and she got up from the bed "I have to go to Xander.. I have to get that stone back.. Go protect the others" She said and Thor's eyes widen in panic and shot up from the bed

"No.. You can't leave right now, Our people need you.. I need you" He whispered and she stopped for a moment, and it finally hit her.. She couldn't leave Thor again.. The last time it was by force.. This time she had a choice.. After everything they've been through, she couldn't leave him.

Aya sat back down in the bed and Thor moved towards her and sat with her "Once we get to earth.. Once our people are settled, you and I will hunt for him and get the stone back.. I promise, but right now we need to protect our people" He pleaded with her and she didn't have to think about anything before she hugged him tight.

"I won't leave you, not again.. Never will." She whispered and she looked up at him with sad eyes "There is something else I saw besides him taking that stone.." She whispered and Thor frowned "What was it..?"

"I saw a vision of him.. Getting all the stones.. The outcomes.. Everything" Aya whispered with such fear in her voice and Thor sat there, he knew nothing spooked Aya easily.. She laughed in the face of danger when she was younger and she laid down her life for Thor at any time... But to see her actually scared.. It made him worried.

"We'll head to earth.. We'll get that stone back and we'll protect it.. We don't have the Space Stone anymore.. It's gone, he can't get it. We can protect the Power Stone" He whispered to her and she was silent for a moment, her head looking towards Loki's room before she looked at Thor

"If I die.." Aya whispered and Thor shook his head "Don't.."

"Listen to me" Aya said sternly and Thor was silent and Aya spoke "The Reality Stone is with the Collector, Odin and I decided it would be best for it to be with the Collector and we sent Sif there.. The Time Stone is with Maria Strange.. I know her and Stephen will protect it with their lives.. I trust her fully" Aya spoke and she went on

"Vision has the Mind Stone.. You know that, The Soul Stone I can't tell you.. I can't tell anyone but someone else knows the location.. I would like to keep it that way.. I'm telling you in case I don't make it.. I will be number one on Thanos' list along with Maria and Anthea.. I know he won't hold back when he faces us.." She whispered and Thor nodded "I will protect you.. The best I can and Maria and Anthea.. I will protect and help them too.. We're all a team.. The Avengers.. The Three" He said and she smiled softly

"I know.." She whispered and she looked out the window and into space

"Let's go back to bed.." She whispered and he nodded

Author's Note:

So Aya saw the outcome.. She knows that Thanos will get the stones, she knows that there's the 14 million outcomes.. She will try everything to stop him but of course she will fail

Aya doesn't know that Loki has the stone.. She suspects something, She can't tell that Loki has it because Loki has a spell.. Aya may be a powerfull sorceress but who helped train her? Freya and Loki 


	13. Thanos

Loki, Aya and Thor were looking out a huge window.. Admiring the galaxy. Aya in between Loki and Thor and she noticed that Loki was in awe of the galaxy

"I'm guessing that even though you've traveled throughout the galaxy.. Doing everything bad.. You never stopped to admire the galaxy did you?" She asked Loki who was silent for a moment before he spoke

"Never" Loki admitted and he looked over at Aya "You have a lot of times I imagine?" He questioned and she nodded "The endless travel.. One must look outside and just admire everything this galaxy has to offer.." She said and Loki smiled a bit "I'm glad you're with us again"

"I'm proud I'm with you too.. We've been best friends since day one Loki.. I would never trade that friendship for anything" Aya said and she noticed that Loki looked down for a moment.. As if he was thinking of something.. Until he spoke

"I cherish your friendship as well.. You don't know how great it feels to have my best friend back" He spoke and Aya smiled softly at that. Loki looked over at Thor

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?" Loki questioned and Thor looked over at his brother and nodded

"Yes, of course. The people of Earth love me. I'm very popular.. They'll love Aya too once they see how amazing she is" Thor said and Aya smiled softly at that and she kissed his cheek "I sure hope so.."

"Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring me back to Earth?" Loki questioned and Thor looked over at Loki once again

"Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn't worry, brother. I feel like everything's gonna work out fine" Thor said and Aya nodded "All three of us are reunited again.. I don't think anything will tear us apart ever again.. We're family" She whispered and Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss her and he stopped and pulled back once a shadow was starting to cover them.. The Window was going dark.

Aya looked out the window, her eyebrows furrowed together and she didn't know what was happening until.. She saw it.

"Aya.. You're shaking.." Thor said and stopped dead when all three of them looked up at the huge ship that was appearing in front of them.. Thor and Loki looking on horrified while Aya was literally shaking

"Loki.. Order Valkyrie to start getting everyone to pods.. We need to get everyone out of here.. Get someone to send a distress signal out.. Including one to Anthea.." Aya whispered and she looked at Thor

"Whatever happens.. We'll be okay.." She whispered to him and she looked at the huge ship in front of them.. The Sanctuary II was in front of them.

Thanos was here.. The end is coming.

Author's Note:

SO Aya is in huge trouble 


End file.
